Death Note Afterlife
by DarKingdomHearts
Summary: A story which takes place after Death Note. An unknown Shinigami is just like Ryuk bored of the Shinigami Realm.
1. Visions of a God

**Death Note Afterlife.** Chapter One: _Visions of a God_

This story takes place after Death Note the series. It is about a yet unknown Shinigami who is getting really bored in the Shinigami Realm.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Shinigami Realm there was a Shinigami who walked over to three other Shinigami's who sat in a circle; Deridovely, Guuku and Zellogi.<p>

"What was that! Do you actually want to meet him?" Deridovely asked the Shinigami.

"That's right." He responded.

"Why waste your time talking to him?" Zellogi asked.

"Yeah, there are no interesting tales coming from him." Guuku said to back Zellogi up.

"Forget it, it's pointless." Deridovely said.

"Shut up, and answer the question" the Shinigami said and pulled out his scythe, which seemed to be made out of a skeleton from an animal, and slammed it against the ground. "I know he's around here somewhere, I just wanna talk to that Shinigami. I heard he had some fun in the human world."

"Well, if you want to know it so badly." Zellogi said to answer his question. "He's inside of the tree mountain, where he's been since he came back from the human world."

The Shinigami left and went towards the tree mountain. He walked up on the rocky stairs with a bright light on the end of it. He entered a room with an opening at the end of it, there was one blue light hanging on the ceiling but other than that there were only rocks. In the open gap he saw a shadow sitting with black hair and a brown cloak, looking over the Shinigami Realm.

The shadow turned around and looked at the Shinigami who had just entered the chamber. The yellow pupil less eyes and the big smile of the figure could be seen.

"Who are you?" the shadow asked.

"I've been looking for you, Ryuk. I wanna hear your story." The Shinigami asked.

"Story?"

"I'll make it well worth your time." The Shinigami said and threw an apple towards Ryuk.

Ryuk looked at the apple in his hand, an ordinary gray apple from the Shinigami Realm without the juiciness from the apples from the human world. Ryuk grinned.

"Well, I liked one that was a little bit more juicy." he said and started to eat the apple.

"I want to go down to the human world. I'm sick of this place it is so boring. I heard that the human world is a lot more interesting." the Shinigami said as Ryuk finished swallowing his apple.

"Well, it's no use complaining how boring it is here, now if you are thinking about something stupid like changing the human world, that would be interesting." Ryuk responded. "I was getting bored anyway, I will tell you. Take it as my appreciation for that lousy apple. I'll tell you a story about a human I once knew, one who tried to change the world and become god." Ryuk said and told the story of a human called Yagami Raito.

"A human who found the Death Note I threw out of the Shinigami Realm into the human world. He used it to fight crime and become justice, after succeeding murdering his first brilliant opponent, a super detective, he was faced by his successors who together eventually brought Light to his end, with me killing him by writing his name in my Death Note."

"I want that too, I also want to see a human suffer from this kind of power."

"You know, you can't use your own Death Note do you?"

"I know, but I know a way how to get one." The Shinigami said as he turned around ready to leave.

"Do you mind, if I ask you what your name is?"

"Ryuzaki, my name is Ryuzaki." He said and walked down the stairs.

"Well good luck, Ryuzaki. Or should I say…" Ryuk didn't finished his sentence but turned back continuing looking out over the Shinigami Realm.

Ryuzaki went towards another Shinigami who was sleeping named; Daiki. A Shinigami who is very clumsy and sleeps very tight, an easy victim. Ryuzaki simply grabbed the notebook with his scythe and flew away with it without Daiki noticing anything.

"The only thing now left to do is to throw it into the human world." Ryuzaki thought and threw the notebook into the portal and landed in the human world.

"Now, we just have to wait."

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it. This is my first fanfiction so it may be not so good but I hope you guys do like it! And just like everyone I hope for good reviews, I will try to upload the second chapter soon.<p> 


	2. A Deadly Decision

Well, here is the second chapter. As you may have noticed the intro of the first chapter was based of from the intro from the special on the DVD from Death Note, maybe you will also see some familiar lines in this chapter. And thanks to RutsuSatoshi for helping me with my story, be sure to check out their stories to!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife.<strong> Chapter Two:_ A Deadly Decision_

Tokyo, Japan;

"Okay that's fine. I don't think my mother would mind that." Sayu said, who was crossing the street along with her boyfriend Hayate.

"Then let's go." Hayate responded.

Sayu and Hayate went to an internet café where they studied for their exams. Sayu became a Law student just like her brother to become head of the police department like her father. After a half day of 'studying' Sayu decided to go back home since it was getting late already. She walked out of the café when suddenly, rain started to pour down onto the streets, so she grabbed her umbrella, and continued to walk home. Before she went home Sayu took a detour to stop at the graveyard where she visited the grave of Yagami Raito, her brother, and of Yagami Soichiro, her father and stood there for a while.

"Father, Raito. I will never forgive Kira for killing both of you, I'm going to be just like you Raito. I will complete your dreams of becoming head of the police just like father." Sayu said.

She continued her wanderings through the graveyard and saw a spot where, strangely, it wasn't raining and walked towards it. She then saw a notebook lying on the ground which said _Death Note_ on it but passed it and continued walking. She turned around after a few steps and decided to pick up the notebook and take it home.

"I'm home!" Sayu shouted through the hallway, her voice carrying all the way to the kitchen where her mother was making dinner .

"Welcome home sweetheart. How was your day?" her mother, Sachiko asked her.

"Good."

"Why are you this late?"

"Oh, after school Hayate and I went to the internet café to study for our exams."

"Okay then. You should invite Hayate over sometimes, would be nice to meet him. But dinner is ready so get ready for dinner."

Sayu and Sochiko ate their dinner and Sayu immediately went to her room after she helped her mother clean the table. Sayu opened the notebook and a page titled _How to Use_ and read the rules.

"They will die?" Sayu mumbled to herself. "This is nonsense. Why would anyone want to kill somebody for no reason?" Sayu said and put the notebook away in the drawer of her desk and turned on the television.

"We are here at the a bank in Tokyo where a man has taken several people hostage. Three of the victims have already been killed but information about the other hostages are currently unknown. The criminals name is Tarou Shibinoshi." a news reporter said.

"So if I write his name in this notebook, he will die?" Sayu thought. "But I can't do that, that's just wrong. To simply kill people, but on the other hand he already killed three people and there could be more victims. And maybe it won't even work." Sayu grabbed the notebook out of the drawer and wrote the name of the criminal in the notebook.

"Well let's see what happens. It says he is supposed to die after 40 seconds." she said as she watched on her watch. 40 seconds had past but nothing happened.

"See I knew this couldn't be true."

"What is this? The victims are coming out of the building, unharmed. We just got reported that one of the victims said the criminal suddenly collapsed while having much pain in his chest. This could be a heart attack." the news reporter said.

"A heart…attack? But this can't be true, I really killed someone? This isn't good." Sayu said.

Sayu logged onto her computer that once was owned by Light. She searched the files and found an access code to the police documents. "Light, why do have this one your computer?" she continued her search and found many criminals who killed people, even families, who never got any punishment for their heinous crimes.

"Wait, a few years ago there were also several criminals that died of heart attacks caused by Kira. Did Kira used this notebook to kill people. But if Raito had all this data for himself he easily could have punished them. Also, after Raito died there weren't any random heart attacks anymore. So Light was Kira." Sayu thought after her discovery.

"I do get why he did this. He was really into law and stuff and I could see he supported Kira although he tried to hide it from father. But he couldn't have killed father! There must be something in the rules that proves he didn't killed father." Sayu thought and scanned the rules in the notebook and found that a notebook can be passed over.

Over the following days Sayu continued judging criminals that were really wrong in her view, she was doing this at home, outside when she went to the toilet so Hayate wouldn't noticed anything and even during class.

5 days had passed after Sayu wrote the first name in the _Death Note_. Since writing that first name, every day for 5 days, Sayu headed home immediately after school.

"Hey Sayu, how was school today?" Sochiko asked.

"Long and exhausting."

"Have you heard about the criminals that have died recently, looks like there's another Kira."

"Yeah, I noticed. I hope someone is going to try putting an end to this. That they happen to be criminals doesn't mean they deserve to die. But I'm going upstairs to study." Sayu said and rushed up to her bedroom.

"It is true what I said and it's something I wholeheartedly agree with, but they shouldn't allow those criminals walk around on the world like that, it's just wrong. They could easily kill someone during their time here on Earth so it is better for them to die." She thought.

"Enjoying yourself?" a large figure that was standing in Sayu's room said.

"Aaahh!" Sayu screamed as she saw the thing standing in her room. It wore a brown coat, a red bandana, blue pants with a belt and a sleeve tucked into it, two brown boots and a very large scythe.

"Why are you so surprised to see me? I'm Ryuzaki the Death God who droped that notebook. The way you were acting right now, it's pretty obvious that you know it isn't just _any_ old notebook, right?"

Sayu looked at the Shinigami and calmed down. She held her breath for a moment when hearing her mother yell worriedly from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it honey?" Sochiko asked her daughter.

"Nothing, just fell from my chair." Sayu responded and turned back to Ryuzaki. "So you're a Death God, a Shinigami. So you were the one I was waiting for. I should have known this is a notebook from the underworld or in other words the Shinigami Realm. This is a book of doom."

"You remind me of someone little lady. You're so strong and I feel you have a sense for justice."

"But what are you going to do now? You have found me, so must I give it back or must I come with you or…"

"No, that is nonsense. Once the _Death Note_ has landed on the human world it will be property of the human who writes the first name down." Ryuzaki explained.

"So that means it belongs to me know, right? No consequences attached to it?"

"That's right and if you get bored of it you can pass it to someone else, and I will erase your memory. However when you die I will write your name in my Death Note. But when I do that you aren't going to heaven nor hell." Ryuzaki said and grinned.

"If that is what it takes I will have to accept that." Sayu said and decided to go to bed, while Ryuzaki sat on the end of the bed watching her.

In another house somewhere in Tokyo.

"Kira! He's back? I must find him." a woman said who was sitting on her bed checking the news on her laptop, that showed several murderers who had been dying of heart attacks.

"I'm going to search for you, you're my hero. Remember!"

Meanwhile in a giant building in Tokyo, owned by a famous detective.

"Hmmm, Kira. Seems you're back. But first let see what kind of Kira you are." A boy said who was sitting on the ground, squatting, watching the screens that showed the news reports.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I love to make cliffhangers, makes you want to read the next chapter even more. Well I will try to upload my next chapter soon, but I'm going on holiday next week (only for one week though) but I will try my best.<p> 


	3. Lost Memories

****Decided to post another chapter before I go on vacation so here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note.<strong> Chapter 3: Lost Memories.

It had already been several days after Sayu found the _Death Note_ and since then wrote at least one name in it every day. She was not aware of the investigation team that had started to do research on the new Kira, N-Kira.

"So have you already found a location of where he could be?" Gevanni asked Near.

"No, not specifically but he must be in Tokyo since that is where the first heart attacks took place. It could be around Kanto again, just like where Yagami Raito was." Near answered.

"Do you think he might have known Light?"

"Maybe, it is hard to figure out because there isn't really a pattern in the deaths of the victims. It just happens at random times."

"Then we can't do anything but continue researching this way." Gevanni said and went back to his seat behind the computer.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, it is time again for Cooking Time With Misa-Misa!" the announcer of the show shouted to the audience.<p>

"Welcome. Today I'm going to make my famous muffins again!" Misa said and did her regular show until it was over.

Misa was walking back home when she decided to make a detour to the graveyard. There she visited the grave of Raito. She kneeled down and placed a pink petal on the grave next to the wilted petal from last month.

"I really miss you Raito. I wish you were here again, I loved you so much and still do." Misa said to a picture of Raito while standing in front of the grave. Misa stood up and wanted to continue her walk home when she suddenly saw Sayu.

"Hey Sayu!" Misa said a little bit too loud.

"Oh, hey Misa." Sayu said. "Also visiting Light I see."

"Yeah…"

"Who is this Light you're talking about?" Ryuzaki asked, but didn't get any answer.

"So how are you doing lately?" Misa asked.

"Fine. I'm doing well, having the exams soon. I have a boyfriend, overall it is going good." Sayu said while she wanted to get her rose out of her purse when suddenly also the Death Note fell out of it.

"Oh, I will get it." Misa said and picked up the notebook when suddenly all her memories of the Death Note came back, and she then stared at Sayu, who was holding her breathe about what was going to happen next.

"You are Kira?" Misa asked.

"Kira, how did you know? How can you know this by only touching the Death Note?"

"Well, I shall tell you a little secret. I was the second Kira."

"…The second Kira."

"Yes. But since the notebook of Gelus got destroyed I lost my memories about it, but when you touch a Death Note again you shall regain all your memories. But to keep them you have to carry the Death Note or a piece of it with you, or become the new owner by killing of the previous one."

"You're not going to kill me right?"

"No of course not! You're my little sister, and besides I don't even got a pen with me."

"Phew." Sayu said as she was relieved that she finally could share her secret with somebody.

"And who is this Shinigami?" Misa asked.

"I am Ryuzaki." He answered.

"Ryuzaki? I remember that name, that was the alter-ego name of L!"

"L? Who might be this L?"

"He was a famous detective who did research on Kira. But Light killed him, well actually Rem killed him to save me."

"So Light was Kira." Sayu said.

"Oh of course, Light was Kira." Misa remembered.

"But how did he die, since Mr. Aizawa told us Raito and father got killed by Kira."

"Well, your father was killed by someone else I heard, but Light died because he actually was out of time. Ryuk had to write him down in his Death Note."

"Ryuk…he told me about Light and about you Misa and he also mentioned you Sayu. What is happening? My mind is so confused, although I'm a Shinigami I feel connected to the Realm of the Living." Ryuzaki said while Misa cut off a piece of paper from the Death Note and put it in her pocket and gave the notebook back to Sayu.

"Are you alright Ryuzaki?" Sayu asked.

"Sayu, could you excuse me for a while? I have to have a chat with Ryuk in the Shinigami Realm."

"Of course." Sayu said.

"Thank you. And does anyone carry any apples, so I can give something to Ryuk?"

"Oh." Misa said as she searched her purse and pulled out two apples. "Here have one yourself." Misa said as she threw the apples to Ryuzaki who afterwards flew away.

"Looks like something is really wrong." Misa said to Sayu as they left the cemetery.

"Yes, I hope Ryuk will tell him about what is happening to him." Sayu answered.

"Let's hope so." Misa said as they continued while a man was standing behind a tree close to the cemetery spying on them.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki arrived in the Shinigami Realm and went towards the tree mountain where Ryuk was.<p>

"So back already? That didn't take long." Ryuk said and grinned.

"It is not over yet, I'm only here to ask you a question." Ryuzaki said. "And I know you will tell me because I've got a very juicy apple right here in my bag." he said and pulled the apple out of the bag and threw it to Ryuk who immediately started to eat the juicy apple.

"Okay then what is your question?" Ryuk asked after finishing the apple.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is anything of this for real or not?"

"That depends on what you call weird."

"Well, I feel myself being very connected to the human world. It's like…I remember things that have happened to Raito. As if I have been there myself, after encountering Misa."

"Misa! How is that little girl doing?" Ryuk asked surprised.

"She touched the Death Note, she remembers everything again, and since she touched it I also 'remember' things. But how can I remember things that I haven't even gone through?"

"Maybe you did have go through it. I was there all along, you were there all along because you were it." Ryuk grinned.

"I was it? What do you mean by that!" Ryuzaki asked in anger.

"Because you were Raito." Ryuk said while he began to laugh hysterically.

"I am…Raito?"

* * *

><p>Wow, Ryuzaki is Raito! This chapter reveals so much but now there only get keeping more questions to answer. I'm very excited to write the next chapter but I have to wait a whole week to write again. But hope you guys also enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	4. Appalling Discoveries

****Well I'm back from holiday and I couldn't wait any longer so I published the fourth chapter. This one is a bit longer than the previous ones so I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note<strong>. Chapter 4: Appalling Discoveries.

"Raito…Yagami Raito. How did I end up being a Shinigami?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Remember what I said one time?" Ryuk asked him back.

"Only that people who have used the Death Note will go to Mu, so in other words nothing."

"Yes. But I also said that you would make a great Death God."

"What did you do, how did I become one then?"

"I went to the Shinigami King of course." Ryuk grinned. "I requested to let you become a Shinigami, something a Shinigami can request once. But of course there are consequences attached to it, in order for you to become a Shinigami you had to offer up your memories about the human world."

"But why do I remember them now?"

"Because you didn't really forget them but lost them and now you found them back. You know that I have no obligation to completely explain or tell things unless it is asked to me, and know you did ask it."

"I now understand it a little but I already started remembering things when I touched the Death Note of Sayu."

"That's because you have written in a Death Note yourself. So when you touch a Death Note, other than your own, your memories about it will return which included Misa and even Sayu."

"I completely understand it now, thank you Ryuk."

"Come on, I killed you there had to be something I could do for you since you were the most fun human I ever met." Ryuk said and waved Raito goodbye, who spread his wings and flew away back to the human world.

* * *

><p>"Sayu you really have changed since the last time I saw you." Misa said to Sayu while they were in her room.<p>

"You too. You're much older since the last time I saw you." Sayu responded while she looked into her Death Note reading the names she wrote down.

"Thanks, I guess. But I mean you really changed in personality, you first were a happy excited person similar to me. But now you're much more serious, a bit more like your brother."

"That's because I want to be like him, I want to continue what he started. Not only his dream to become head of the police but also to set justice right. To be fair I always supported Kira in secret but since my father worked on the case I was against him since he was in danger. Mr. Aizawa lied to me that they were killed by Kira."

"But it was Kira who indirectly killed them."

"Okay, but that is the past. We're going to live in the future, to a world without crime and murder." Sayu said as Misa turned on the television in Sayu's room.

"Breaking news! It seems that Kira is back again." the news reporter said while Sayu and Misa immediately turned around to pay attention to the news.

"The many criminals that died from a heart-attack appeared again, after a long time. At first people thought it was a coincidence until some people began to say that Kira was back. The police decided to ignore the situation while detective Near, successor of the great L who had been working on the first Kira case, recently confirmed to do research on this case along with his team. In other news…" Sayu turned off the television.

"Stupid of them to say that the case started again. Because now I also know." Sayu said.

"That's only good, right?" Misa asked.

"Yes. This is good for me, now I know to be more careful when I use the Death Note."

"I'm back." Ryuzaki said who suddenly came through the roof into the chamber.

"Why did you go to see this Ryuk?" Sayu asked.

"I just had some important questions about, yeah how should I call it, life."

"I think I'm going to head back home before anyone becomes suspicious about me being here." Misa said and left the chamber.

"Sayu, my little sister. I'm so proud of you but also afraid, because when your time comes you also will disappear and go to Mu." Raito thought while he looked at Sayu who was writing a few names down in the Death Note.

"Well, that was the last one for today. I think I'm going to bed and call it a day." Sayu stood up and went into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Ryuzaki." Sayu said and turned off the light and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Raito said as he again sat down at the end of Sayu's bed watching her sleeping.

* * *

><p>"So did you find out anything regarding the Kira case?" Near asked who was sitting on the ground playing Major Arcana.<p>

"I listened to a short conversation between the two but didn't discover anything useful." the man said who was standing in a large raincoat and hat behind Near.

"Tell me what you heard of the conversation. And Shuichi, you can take off your disguise now. We here all know you so you don't have to hide anything."

"They said something about someone who was having some problems and that he went to a certain Ryuk. After that they have only talked about how they've been, films, boys the standard girl talk." Shuichi said.

"Was that all Mr. Aizawa?"

"Pretty much. Oh, and Misa went inside the Yagami house, but I didn't manage to pick up any further conversations."

"Thank you Shuichi, that information really helped. We are getting closer to discover the person who is N-Kira." Near said as he turned around the death card.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sayu." Raito said to the half-awaken Sayu in bed.<p>

"Hey Ryuzaki, you're up early." Sayu said.

"I don't really need any sleep."

"Could you hand me the notebook?"

"Already? So early in the morning?"

"Yes, but I'm going to plan my judgments ahead."

"So you figured out that you can schedule the deaths of your victims?"

"Yeah, Misa told me." Sayu said. When she suddenly heard something from downstairs and went to the stairs. "Did you say anything, mom?"

"Yes, are you coming down for breakfast? You have to start early today remember." Sachiko said.

"Coming down in a minute mom." Sayu said and got dressed. "Don't peek Ryuzaki."

"I wouldn't even dare, I even wouldn't dare to peek." he responded.

"What time do you expect to be home today?" Sachiko asked.

"Around dinner. I promised Hayate to do something after class since we don't see each other often."

"That's nice. Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

"I will think about it mom, but I have to go now." Sayu said as she swallowed the last bite of her sandwich, grabbed her purse and headed towards school. "Cheers!" she said before she closed the door.

* * *

><p>"What a day wasn't it?" Sayu asked to Hayate.<p>

"Yes it was, but we were going to spend some time together remember." Hayate said.

"I didn't forgot sweetie. So what do you want to do?"

"I was thinking about going to the museum together, just you and me. What do you think?"

"Alright let's go." Sayu said as she got on the back of Hayate's motor and drove to the museum.

"It's beautiful in here." Sayu said. "Look here is a picture based off the Last Judgment."

"It says that this picture featured the angel Gabriel blowing a large trumpet which hangs a white flag with a red cross on it. A group of humans are seen standing up from a grave looking up at the angel in awe, and glacier-like mountain on the background." Hayate read.

"Well, I think it's just a beautiful picture."

"So are we going to do something else but talk with our lips?"

"I know what you're talking about, and I don't want our first one to be in a museum. By the way, do you want to join me and my mother for dinner?"

"Okay, only if I get a kiss."

"Well then, here you go." Sayu said and planted a small kiss on Hayate's cheek.

"That was disappointing, but I can live with it." he said as the two headed back over to Sayu's home.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, I'm home! And Hayate is with me!" Sayu shouted through the hallway to her mother in the living room.<p>

"Hello sweetheart. And hello Hayate, finally we meet." Sachiko said as she shook his hand and walked into the living room where they saw Misa sitting on the couch. "Misa is also joining us for dinner, so we can eat with four of us. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Sayu said.

"Can I use the bathroom, ma'am?" Hayate asked Sachiko.

"Of course you can." She answered.

"So that is your boyfriend." Misa said to Sayu.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous to come here, I noticed that someone is spying on us." Sayu said.

"They can't come in right?"

"No they can't but they will be suspicious that you are here, since Raito isn't here."

"I'm just visiting his little sister who can use some company."

"Dinner is ready." Sachiko shouted as everyone went to sit at the table. Hayate thanked Mrs. Yagami for the dinner and got ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow." he said and left. Shortly after Hayate left Misa also went back home.

"Well mom, I am going to my room. Goodnight." Sayu said and rushed upstairs.

"Goodnight honey." Sachiko answered.

"That went well." Raito said who was laying on her bed staring to the ceiling.

"Stupid Misa, she puts me in great danger if she continues with these acts." Sayu said.

"She always was a pain in the ass." Raito thought. "So, have any of those people, who's name you wrote down this morning, died already?"

"No but tonight in my sleep one will die, so no worries."

* * *

><p>Sayu woke up the next day and continued her daily things; hanging around with Hayate, going to the cemetery and other things while criminals continued to die in the three weeks she was busy with her normal life.<p>

"I think it's time to plan the deaths in the notebook before they suddenly stop." Sayu thought while she was walking over the streets at 11 PM.

"Sayu, is that you?" Shuichi asked to Sayu although he knew it was her.

"Mr. Aizawa? Nice to see you again after that this long time."

"You're up late what are you doing?"

"Just came back from Hayate's house. But how have you been, how is your family?"

"Great, we are spending much time together. Yumi is already 12 years old and our little son Kichirou is 4."

"How nice."

"Have you heard about Kira? People have said he has returned and is located here in Kanto."

"Kira? I heard something about more criminals who were dying but didn't expect it to be Kira again."

"Well, it is strange. I also saw you one time walking around with Misa."

"Really? Misa and I are spending some more time together after we met again at Raito's grave. She's still a really nice girl."

"Okay, but I have to go now it is already late and I think that they are worried back home. So I should head over to them, Bye." Shuichi said as he walked away.

"Bye…" Sayu said. "Ryuzaki, how long has he been following me?" Sayu asked to Raito.

"Since a few days ago." He answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to give you information unless asked. I'm not on your side nor Near's side."

"I have to find a way out to make myself less suspicious, else Near will catch me." Sayu said as she entered her house while Raito flew into her chamber through the roof.

* * *

><p>"Give me your reports." Near said who was playing with his self-made puppets.<p>

"Sayu is it. I've been following her for a few days and noticed some suspicious things. She hangs around with Misa and was denying thing when I had a chat with her." Shuichi said.

"Then we have to do is get her to confess ad then we can close this case." Near said as he flicked over the Kira puppet in front of him.

* * *

><p>So hope you guys liked it. I will work on my next chapter soon but it could possibly take a while before I'm going to upload it. Have a nice week!<p> 


	5. The Inner Truth

****Chapter 5 already, this is going fast (maybe because I have too much free time). For the ones who have seen the movie of Death Note this chapter is a bit based from it. Also a short scene of the newest DN story of RutsuSatoshi is in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 5; The Inner Truth

"No!" Sayu said when she woke up from a bad nightmare, looking scared around in her room. "Again this nightmare, why is it always this one?"

"Is anything wrong my dear?" Raito asked with a worried face.

"Huh? No, I only am having weird dreams lately. Actually I'm having the same nightmare over and over again."

"That's weird. Maybe it's because you now know you're in danger, and Near hunting you."

"That's not it. I knew I was in danger the second I wrote the first name in the Death Note." Sayu said still looking a bit confused because of her dream.

"Well, it's over now so just let's continue the day." Sayu said with a happy smile on her face as she got dressed.

"What are you planning to do today? You haven't really touched the Death Note lately." he said with a big smile on his face expecting Sayu to write names down again.

"I'm just going to have a normal day again."

"But that is so boring." his smile immediately disappeared after hearing Sayu's words.

"It still is my life, so I decide what I'm going to do." Sayu said playful and closed the door behind her.

"You still are very weird Sayu." Raito thought and sat down on her bed.

The day was long. Sayu already hadn't killed anyone today, even not once, that whole week. But Sayu was enjoying her days more, hanging around with Hayate was more fun as they mostly went to the museum or fairs. But unlike Sayu, Raito was really bored and had nothing to do or to enjoy the past few days and this gave him some time to think.

"I'm really glad I ended up with Sayu as my 'human'." Raito thought while standing next to Sayu in the museum with a serious thinking expression on his face.

"She has become just like me, and she can fulfill my duties as Kira. I was able to eliminate L and Mello but not Near. If Sayu simply continues with writing she might accomplish the thing I wanted, to kill Near or should I say Nate River." Raito though while he looked at the Death Note in Sayu's purse.

"How did I end up with this Shinigami name? It is so weird I always hated L and though I got his alternate name. There is still something I am missing in my memories, something really important, something that has to do with L." Raito thought as he suddenly noticed Sayu and Hayate left. "That kid can't even tell that she is leaving." he said while swinging his arms around and ran trying to catch up with them again.

* * *

><p>"Gevanni, Halle?" Near asked while squatting on the ground with a card in his hand.<p>

"Yes sir?" Gevanni answered with a surprised face, since Near didn't ask anything the past few days.

"I need you two for my next step. Halle I want you to go and follow Sayu around while you, Gevanni, can follow Misa around. Those two are my main suspects. After a week I want you guys to come back and give me your reports about what you've discovered." Near said with a deadening voice while he put the card on top of his card house.

"We will do that." Halle confirmed.

"And for you, Anthony. I want you to ask the persons who are close to Sayu if she's been acting different lately." Near said.

"Okay sir." Anthony said.

"And what about me?" Shuichi asked with his mouth open and finger pointing to his chest.

"You have done enough for me already. I want to keep you standby for the time, so Sayu doesn't notice anything weird about you."

"What do I have to do then in that time?"

"You have a family. Go to them, have some fun and show them that you're still there for them." Near said if he was some kind of psychiatrist.

* * *

><p>"Sigh." Raito said bored while laying on Sayu's bed.<p>

"Something wrong Ryuzaki?" Sayu asked, being a bit worried about Raito who lately has been strangely quiet.

"No, no, no. Just thinking about some really important stuff about something."

"Does this have something to do with your conversation with Ryuk a while ago?"

"Also, but there is something more. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, I was just curious." she quickly responded. "Would it cheer you up if I write some names down again in the Death Note?" Sayu said, trying to cheer up Raito, as she grabbed the notebook out of her drawer.

"Yes, that would be fun." Raito said as he immediately stood next to Sayu to watch what she's writing down.

Several hours passed an Sayu was still writing in the Death Note.

"You already cheered me up." Raito said trying to make Sayu stop.

"I know, but I want to have some fun too. And besides I also want some variation in the death's and not only ones that die of heart-attacks." Sayu said.

"That is fun, isn't it." Raito said with a playful voice.

"So and that was the last word of this victim." Sayu said and put her pencil down.

"Any creative deaths?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, from watching all 5 movies of Final Destination I came up with some cruel yet funny ones. Although they are really unrealistic." she said modestly.

"Shut up, those aren't unrealistic they are special." he said to prove the opposite.

"Thank you. But I know who my next victim is."

"Who?" Raito said being curious again.

"Shuichi Aizawa."

"Why is that?" Raito asked shocked although he already knew why.

"Shuichi is a member of the SPK as I concluded. That is also the reason he was following me."

"That sounds reasonable."

"And I have a very special death for him."

"You little bastard." Raito said with a big smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Misa was walking through the streets singing a melody when she suddenly stopped because she noticed someone behind her. She looked back but saw nobody, and decided to continue her walk, but now with more speed.<p>

"Why do I get the feeling someone is following me?" Misa though while being a bit scared. "If I just had my Shinigami Eyes, I could write my name down on my piece of paper." Misa thought as she looked at the piece of paper in her necklace. Misa arrived at her house, quickly went in and closed the door.

"She's being very suspicious." Gevanni said as he leaned against a lantern.

* * *

><p>"Give me you reports, please." Near said without any form of emotion while building a replica of Tokyo with his Lego.<p>

"Here you go sir." Gevanni said and handed over his report.

"Here is mine." Halle said and handed hers over.

"Ah…interesting…really?" Near mumbled as he read the reports with big eyes. "Okay I think we've got us our Kira." he proudly said.

"But when I've asked around neither Sayu nor Misa have been acting weird lately. The only thing is that they hang around much more." Anthony said.

"That's because they know how to hide it." Near responded. "They have learned this from our old friend Raito."

"Mrs. Yagami did say she began to act more like he did." Anthony said.

"Understandable. It was her brother and her father who died. Remember she was in a wheelchair for a little while because of this? She must have been really messed up then, I would've been if I even had known my parents." Near said as he was already continuing playing with his Lego.

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki. Why did I choose that name. Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki." was the only thing on Raito's mind.<p>

"With this in my head I can't enjoy this place anymore. Maybe I should pay another visit to Ryuk. He must know, he knows me better than I know myself."

"I'm home!" Raito heard Sayu shout through the house to her mother.

"She's home, I can't leave now. I will ask her if I can stay here another day so I can go see Ryuk." Raito said.

"I'm tired of doing nothing. I have to take some action to end this, Near is taking too long over this." Shuichi said who was standing outside looking at the Yagami house.

* * *

><p>"Luckily Sayu didn't bother that I took another day off. She said she was going to go out with Hayate again. The kids are spending too much time together, I would get a little annoyed by it." Raito said as he walked towards the tree mountain and entered Ryuk's chamber.<p>

"So Light, you have returned." Ryuk said and turned around revealing his big smile.

"Yes." Raito said.

"So what is bothering you, that you have come here?"

"Ryuzaki."

"Ryuzaki? What's wrong with him, he's not around here anymore."

"Why did I become Ryuzaki, why is my Shinigami name Ryuzaki?" his facial features twisted with anger.

"I thought you would ask that soon or later."

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"Ryuzaki, or L, has been here in the Shinigami Realm for some time after his death. Apparently you thought about him many times, thinking about him in a way of respect. That is what brought him here, he didn't write in the notebook but did make a special connection. Knowing all of its rules, recognizing the pages and every little detail of it. He stayed here for a little while and was allowed to go back to the Realm of Living and looked you up. You guys befriended until it was L's time to return back to the place he belongs."

"I befriended L?"

"Yes, and when you were becoming a Shinigami, Ryuzaki was the strongest thing you were thinking the most about so that became your new name."

"That makes sense."

"Is your question answered now?"

"Yes, thanks again Ryuk. Hope to see you again, later." Raito said as he left the Shinigami Realm again.

* * *

><p>A few days already have passed since the Raito came back from the Shinigami Realm.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hayate asked in panic as Shuichi grabbed his arm and pointed his gun at Hayate.

"Doing what I should do." Shuichi said. "Now call your girlfriend, to meet her here in the museum." Shuichi said, called Sayu and handed over the phone to Hayate.

"Hey Hayate." Sayu said who answered the phone call of Hayate.

"Hey Sayu, do you want to meet up in the museum?" Hayate asked looking at Shuichi's gun.

"Of course, that would be fun. I can be there in half an hour so see you later." she happily said.

"Okay. Meet me at the painting of the Last Judgment." Hayate said and Shuichi hung up the phone.

"See that wasn't hard, let's go inside." Shuichi said with the gun in the back of Hayate guiding him to the place they were meeting. "Meanwhile I will inform Near about this that he should watch this scene." Shuichi called Near and told him that he is going to reveal Kira for him.

Sayu arrived at the museum and walked into it and saw that Shuichi was pointing a gun at Hayate.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing with Hayate! Let him go!" Sayu shouted looking at the panicked Hayate .

"Confess Sayu. Everyone here already knows you're Kira, just confess and this will all be over." Shuichi said with a straight face.

"I'm not Kira! Just let Hayate go, we don't have anything to do with this!" Sayu almost cried.

"And what about you and Misa, huh. You two are spending a lot of time together, aren't you?"

"That doesn't mean anything! What did Misa have to do with the Kira case?"

"More then you know, but you should know most by now. Since you are such good friends with her."

"We don't have anything to do with this. You can even let Hayate go and take me instead." Sayu said and sled her hand down in her purse with a pencil in her hand and opened the notebook a little.

"You don't have to do that Sayu." Hayate said.

"Shut up you!" Shuichi shouted into Hayate's ear. "Only say these words: I am Kira. Then it will be all over." Suddenly Shuichi heard something behind him and looked giving Hayate a chance to escape, which he also did.

Shuichi then immediately, out of panic, shot Hayate and hit him in his chest, much to the horror of Sayu and himself.

"Hayate!" Sayu yelled shocked and ran to him and held him in her arms. "Hayate…don't die, please don't die. You're too young to die please stay with me, please."

"Sayu, I like to die here in your arms. You have always been there for me, I love you." Hayate said while Shuichi still looked with eyes wide of shock at the murder he just had committed.

"Here let me give you this, then I can peacefully die." Hayate said as he went with his head towards the one of Sayu and his lips made connection with the ones of Sayu and they kissed.

"Didn't I say that our kiss would be amazing?" Hayate said after the kiss with his last breathe and afterwards died.

"Hayate…Hayate…?" Sayu said not willing to believe he died. "HAYATE!" Sayu cried with her lover in her hands. "Why did you killed him Shuichi, why! Why did you kill him, answer me!" Sayu cried.

Shuichi didn't say anything and only looked shocked at what he had done. The SPK members then rushed inside.

"Drop the gun!" Gevanni shouted.

Shuichi didn't listen put his gun to his head and shot himself and then fell onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Sayu sat on the stairs of the museum while she grieved about Hayate's death and Raito came to sit next to her.<p>

"Hayate dying like that was your miscalculation." Raito said.

"Hayate's death wasn't a mistake, I killed him." Sayu said who was looking at Raito with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" he asked not believing what she just had said.

"With the Death Note of course."

"Well, that's kind of weird. Shuichi ended up shooting Hayate, but writing in the Death Note doesn't make people kill. If you wrote their names down they would die of a heart attack."

"Yeah I know how it works. After writing down that Shuichi would die the way this happened I wrote down Hayate's name on the other page and described the same thing as I did with Shuichi but then from his point of view. I didn't wrote down that Shuichi would kill Hayate, or didn't specify that he would die of Shuichi's bullet."

"So, you say that Shuichi killing Hayate was all just a coincidence? That is a weird way of how to do things when killing them."

"It was no coincidence, I planned it all along. I wrote down that Hayate got shot by a bullet and that Shuichi was carrying a gun to carry out his plan to kill himself. In Japan only a few carry a gun, which means only the gun Shuichi carried could be the murder weapon." Sayu said and grinned at Raito. "You know Ryuzaki, the Death Note is powerful, it can change our destiny's to make it all look natural. Even though I never wrote down Shuichi would shoot him, it all went according to plan."

"You know, you are a real she-devil."

"My beloved Hayate died before my eyes, nobody will judge me as Kira. Why would I ever kill my own boyfriend." Sayu said with her hand in a fist triumphantly.

"Well Sayu, you're even more ruthless than a Shinigami. Hayate loved you with his whole heart, but didn't you love him at all?" he asked.

"Yes…No…I don't know." Sayu said being a little bit confused about her own act.

* * *

><p>"Who is Kira now?" Gevanni asked while he and the other members of the SPK were back at their own base.<p>

Near shook his head not really knowing what to say.

"It seems were back at the beginning." Halle said disappointed.

"And I was at first so convinced Sayu was it. But now I don't have a clue of who it can be." Anthony said.

"There could be only one option." Near said and looked down on the ground where a picture were laying with Mello, L and him on it.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Sorry for the ones who loved Mr. Aizawa but he's dead now and also sorry for having only a small Misa scene. I don't know how much chapters are going to come, but it will not be too long I think were on the half of the story now.<p> 


	6. Daydreams and Nightmares

****Hey guys! Another chapter of Death Note Afterlife, I think that after this one were halfway on the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 6; Daydreams and Nightmares.

It was past the middle of the night, 01:30 PM. Some people were still partying in the disco, others have to work in the night but most of the people are sleeping in their warm and cozy beds, including Sayu.

Sayu sat at a dining table that was stretched out and seemed like at least 10 meters long. Light passed her with a golden apple in his hands in which Sayu could see the reflection of Ryuk's face.

"Hey dad. I just want you to know that if anything happens to you. That this Kira will pay with his life for his crimes." Light said as suddenly the scene changed and Sayu was standing in front of a giant door with Misa and Light in the entrance.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Misa." the door closed and smoke came out of the door and opened. The Grim Reaper was standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Yagami, Sayu. Your father, your father has died." Sayu suddenly sat in a wheelchair being pushed around by her mother on a never ending path in the park.

"It's going to be alright sweety. I'm still here your brother is still here we can all take care of you." her mother said as suddenly the Grim Reaper confronted them again.

"Mrs. Yagami, your son also has died during the Kira case." he said and took his hood of revealing himself to be Shuichi Aizawa. Sayu fell backwards from her wheelchair on the graveyard hearing herself say;

"Father, Raito. I will never forgive Kira for killing both of you." as she then stood in her room and saw two red eyes in the dark saying;

"Enjoying yourself?" and the person with the red eyes became visible and she saw Raito who then changed into Ryuzaki. "You remind me of someone little lady. You're so strong and I feel you have a sense for justice."

"So Light was Kira?" she heard herself thinking with Misa in front of her.

"I shall tell you a little secret. I was the second Kira." Misa said and the scene changed to the museum where she heard a gunshot that first went through a hole in her body and hit Hayate behind it. "Sayu, I like to die here in your arms. You have always been there for me, I love you." Hayate said as his heart rises up to the sky.

"Hayate's death wasn't a mistake, I killed him." Sayu said to Ryuzaki who was suddenly standing behind her. Then Sayu woke up from the nightmare.

* * *

><p>"Again that nightmare. Why do I keep having the same nightmare?" Sayu said as she rubbed her eyes trying to come back to the normal world.<p>

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Raito asked her, seeing the irritated expression on Sayu's face.

"Yes, and they keep getting stranger."

"How do you mean?" Raito asked confused.

"It's like a summary of things that happened to me in the past few years. Including mom, dad, Raito, Misa and even you. But it only shows things connected to the Death Note, things that weren't so good in my life." Sayu flopped down in bed and began to stare at the ceiling.

"Sorry, to hear that. But it hasn't been a nice fairytale life for you. Instead of only your mother dying, the opposite happened and your father, brother and 'prince' died."

"Thanks for reminding me of that." Sayu said in a sad voice still staring at the ceiling.

"Shall we do something?" Raito asked.

"You know it's only 02:00 PM right?"

"No, I didn't know. Forget what I said."

* * *

><p>Although most of the people were sleeping somewhere another person was still awake, Near. Who was squatting on the floor reading the seventh Harry Potter book with the other six lying next to him, only trying to get to sleep.<p>

"Still awake Near?" Gevanni said who walked into the chamber with his bathrobe on with a glass of water in his hand.

"I can't sleep." the boy answered in a harsh manner although Gevanni could see from his expression that there was something wrong.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"It's that Sayu. I can't sleep because I keep thinking about her, how can she kill her own boyfriend. Why would she do such a thing."

"Have you also considered the option that Sayu isn't Kira."

"No. I'm sure Sayu is N-Kira. But her strategy doesn't make any sense. Although she has the same ideals as Raito she handles this much differently." Near said with a voice that sounded like he was almost about to freak out.

"Calm down Near. Just don't think about it for a little while and go to sleep. You need your rest."

"That's true. You still are a wise man Gevanni, because of things like this you are my main man." Near said and decided to lay on his side in his bed still in the same position as he normally is squatting on the ground. Gevanni then headed back to his own chamber.

* * *

><p>Later on the day the funeral of Hayate was being hold. Sayu, Sachiko and Misa together went to the funeral of the deceased boyfriend of Sayu.<p>

It was quiet everywhere, some people whispered things to each other about how great Hayate was or about Sayu in who's arms Hayate died. Sayu walked towards the altar of Hayate and lay down a white rose on the coffin of Hayate.

"Sad isn't it? But it is your fault, you have done this, but then again it's your choice." Raito said who was standing behind her. Sayu ignored him, and sat down on the black tip-up seat on the front row.

"Sayu?" Misa said who sat down next to her. "Hayate, how did he died?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Shuichi shot him."

"So, it wasn't your fault?"

"I didn't say that. I set them up with the Death Note." Sayu whispered.

"You killed them both by letting them kill each other? Cruel."

"Just be quiet about it Misa, else you will get us into trouble again." Sayu said. The funeral went on in a normal fashion, after it was finished everyone went back home, including Sayu, Sachiko and Misa. When they arrived home Sayu and Misa decided to go up to Sayu's room.

"Finally, I can talk with you guys again." Raito said relieved as he plopped down on Sayu's bed.

I have to discover the name of Near and you must help me with it." Sayu said.

"Maybe I can help but he also suspects me."

"That is true. But I can't tell anyone else I am Kira. Ryuzaki, do you know someone who can help us, or a way to that can help us?"

"You can get the Shinigami Eyes and confront Near to discover his real name."

"That is an option, but I don't want to give up the half of my lifespan."

"Can you imagine that I gave up the half of my lifespan twice." Misa said.

"I know, I know. But there has to be another way." Sayu said while deeply thinking about it.

"You can always give up the Death Note and pass it to someone else." Raito said as another option.

"That seems the best thing to do right now." Sayu said and ripped out a page of the Death Note, also ripped a part of from the page and put it in her watch and the rest she put in her drawer.

"Okay then. I pass my ownership of the Death Note over to someone else. A person who knows Near or can get into contact with him. Someone who supports Kira." Sayu said as she gave the notebook to Raito.

"Then it is done. I hope to see you again soon." Raito said as he flew away through the ceiling of the room.

"What are we going to do now?" Misa asked.

"Wait. Just wait, until the judgments start to begin, then we can continue our research." Sayu said as her eyes glowed red.

* * *

><p>"He has been awfully quiet after the death of Shuichi." Halle said to Gevanni and Anthony while they stood in the kitchen drinking some coffee.<p>

"Maybe because he is confused." Gevanni responded.

"I can understand that. We are back at the beginning of the case again, having no clue at all." Anthony said and took a gulp from his coffee.

"It almost seems like he is asleep." Gevanni said as he looked at Near who had two puppets in his hand but had his eyes closed. And Gevanni was right, Near was sleeping he was having a day dream.

"There is one thing I want you to remember. No matter how gifted, you alone cannot change the world." L said standing in front of Near.

"But I am all alone…you're gone, Mello is gone. I have nobody else but my crew that only consist out of 3 people." he answered.

"Near. You will always be near when someone is saved."

"But only people die now, how can I be near someone if nobody is safe on this moment?"

"Find happiness Near."

"I had happiness, but it's gone now. My crew is the only thing that makes me happy sometimes, they are the ones I only can trust." Near said to L as he suddenly snapped out of his dream and then fell onto the ground.

"Are you alright Near?" Anthony said who rushed towards Near and sat down next to him, followed by Gevanni and Halle who came to Near at normal speed.

"Yeah…just had some inner thought and suddenly realized something. We need more member, more friends." Near said and sat down again as he grabbed a few blank wooden dolls of his.

"New members?" Halle questioned.

"Isn't that a good idea?" Near asked.

"It can be good but how do we know that they can be trusted?" Gevanni asked.

"We just do some simple tests on them and decide if they are 'worthy' to join our gang." Near said with a childlike smile on his face.

* * *

><p>It was already late in the evening around 11:00 AM.<p>

"She said that she would be home tonight, so I better hurry before she notices that I'm not home." a young boy said who was walking along the streets heading towards home after a night out with his friends.

He arrived at the door of his house when he suddenly a notebook fell in front of him on the doormat. The boy looked at the notebook with a mixture of fear and curiosity which had the title; Death Note.

"What in the hell is this of notebook." he said, stepped into the house and read How to Use I.

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefor people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." the boy read.

"What kind of rubbish is this?" he said as suddenly Raito landed through the ceiling in front of the boy.

"It seems you have discovered the Death Note." Raito said.

"Who…are you?" the boy said with big eyes, scared of the appearance of the monster.

"I am Ryuzaki, a Shinigami and the owner of that Death Note in your hands."

"Shinigami. Are you going to hurt me now, because I'm willing to give it back to you."

"I'm going to do nothing the Death Note already has been a while of the Realm of Living. And someone has passed this notebook over to you."

"Someone gave it to me?" the boy asked. "And this notebook, is it to kill people from a distant just like Kira does?"

"Yes that is correct. But now you can be Kira."

"I can be Kira. That would be awesome! Finally I can get back at those who have always bullied me at school!" he said as suddenly the door opened. He immediately crammed the notebook into his pants.

"Hello Kenji. Still up?" Halle said who walked inside of the house.

"Hello mom, I was waiting for you to come home." Kenji said. "But I'm going to bed now." he said and rushed upstairs.

"Okay then, sweet dream." Halle said as she sat down while Kenji was already upstairs. When upstairs Kenji went into his room and opened the Death Note.

"I'm going to have much fun with his notebook." Kenji said with a big smile and grabbed a pen to write his first name down while Raito was grinning behind him.

* * *

><p>A new character has been involved in the story. Maybe some extra things you need to know from him; he's 15 years old, still on high school, the son of Halle, his father died in a freak accident and a Kira supporter.<p> 


	7. New Judgment

****Here is the seventh chapter! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 7; New Judgment

"Give me your reports." Near said playing a game of checkers with himself.

"Here you go." Gevanni said as he handed over the reports to Near, shortly to be followed by Halle.

"Not much going on with those girls." Halle said.

"I see. Did they do anything strange lately?" Near asked his crew.

"Not really. Nothing strange that falls out of their daily routine." Halle answered.

"Maybe Sayu just isn't Kira." Anthony said who was listening on a chair near the computers.

"Could be, but she has been my main suspect all this time. It just makes no sense she isn't Kira." Near said dejectedly.

"Maybe if we install the camera's again?" Gevanni suggested.

"Okay then we do that. If nothing suspicious happens Sayu isn't Kira." Near said as he moved his pion forwards.

Sayu was walking with some of her friends, including Misa, along the streets, knowing she still was followed by Halle. After a day out with the girls Sayu returned home. She ate dinner with her mother, watched some television together and then went upstairs to study. Nothing seemed out of pattern.

Sayu already had noticed something had changed. Like the previous time they installed camera's in the house there now were camera's again. She knew this because the pin in her door broke again, a trick she learned from Light when he was still around.

"Near you think I am stupid, don't you?" Sayu thought while still studying but not really paying attention to the words in her book.

"I'm just like Raito only I have learned from the mistakes he made, this is what he would've wanted. That I would follow his pattern of brining justice to the world. Sayu though but then decided to get back to her studying.

Every day this happened. Always the same; wake up, go to school, hang out with friends, dinner, watching TV, studying and sleeping and after that, the whole thing all over again for two weeks.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't she do anything?" Near thought out loud while observing the screens.<p>

"Maybe she isn't Kira. We should just leave her alone now and focus on the person who is really Kira." Anthony said.

"When following her around I also didn't notice anything. Not even during her conversations with Misa." Halle said.

"And the judgments keep continuing, and we can clearly see it isn't Sayu nor Misa." Gevanni said.

"Remove the camera's." Near said quickly as he turned around and then began to draw, uninterested in what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the house of Halle, Kenji was on the couch with a bag of potato chips and the Death Note lying next to him.<p>

"Aren't you going to write anything down?" Raito asked.

"Why? I already wrote two full pages today, I think it is enough. And I'm watching a funny show so I also don't feel like writing anything now." Kenji said and stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"What are you watching then?" Raito asked as he sat down next to Kenji on the couch.

"Drawn Together on Comedy Central."

"This show seems very racist."

"That's because it is. What do you expect if you got a house full of parodies who are all completely different in every way."

"But you also said something earlier about being bullied at school?" Raito asked to get his attention on the Death Note again.

"Yeah. Some guys tease me a lot because they are bored and have nothing to do."

"And what do you do against it?"

"Nothing. Mostly ignore it and then put all the negative things deep inside of me until I explode." Kenji said with anger in his voice.

"Maybe you should get that anger out of you, and do something that will cause that you'll never get bullied again." Raito said trying to get his idea into Kenji's head.

"Yeah. It's time that I'm going to do something for myself once and not only for the world!" Kenji said as he grabbed the notebook and wrote two names down with a large description of their death underneath it.

"So that is done." Kenji said and stored the book away into the case of one of his games from the PlayStation 3.

"I'm excited about what's going to happen tomorrow." Raito said and grinned.

"Patience Ryuzaki, just wait." Kenji said and ate one of his chips.

* * *

><p>The next day Kenji woke up all alone in the house again. He found a note from Halle on the kitchen table and picked it up.<p>

"Sorry Kenji, but I have an early shift today and I won't be home until late. So it seems you'll be home alone again." Kenji read and afterwards threw the note into the trashcan. Kenji then ate something and went to school. He was in his third hour woodworking, which he chose because he loved to work with his hands.

"Class I'm going to get the new tools that were ordered in the hall." the teacher said as he left the classroom.

"If I'm right my plan should begin in a few minutes." Kenji thought while he sanded some wood. And he was right because suddenly two guys out of his class got into a fight.

"Why must you do that Shouta, are you a moron!" Ryou said.

"Don't call me a moron Ryou. You're the one here who is a dirty Jew." Shouta said.

"At least I have a girlfriend."

"Who was mine!"

"Not anymore, she isn't a lesbian so she came to me."

"Motherfucker!" Shouta said and punched Ryou on his nose.

Ryou then kicked Shouta backwards into the forbidden part of the classroom where a large industrial woodchipper was being serviced for a malfunctioning safety guard. Shouta wanted to kick back but Ryou was able to punch Shouta earlier knocking him backwards. Shouta's shirt then got tangled in the woodchipper's spinning blades.

"Shouta! Look out you're stuck!" Ryou shouted as he rushed towards Shouta and pulled his arm. But Shouta was already being pulled into the machine followed by Ryou who tried to save him and both fell into the machine killing them, to the horror of their classmates who were shouting things like; "Oh my God!" and "What just happened?"

"My plan worked, now the world has at least two bullies less." Kenji thought as the teacher stepped into the classroom and rushed to the woodchipper.

* * *

><p>"Today two children have died in a cruel accident on school." the news reporter said just as Sayu turned on her television.<p>

"Eyewitnesses have said that the boys got into a fight and accidently went to the forbidden area of the classroom where a malfunctioning woodchipper was. The woodchipper went on, caused by as of yet, unknown reason and the boy were pulled into the machine to their death."

"This can't be coincidence. My Kira must be behind this." Sayu thought as she watched the news report.

"Other strange accidents keep happening. Often it includes criminals but there are now also random victims who aren't criminals. The other victims are mostly children around the age of 13-18 year old."

"Good pick of you Ryuzaki, but now I only need to know who this person is and what connection he or she has with the SPK." Sayu said when she grabbed the piece of paper that she had hidden in her watch.

"Let's see, the boys were in the 3rd grade of the Kistune school. Then let's pick a random class and kill one of those students." Sayu thought while she was searching on the school's website in the student files.

"There we go. This isn't your lucky day, Kiku Meiwakuna." Sayu wrote the name down of the girl and then put the paper back into her watch.

* * *

><p>The next day Kenji went back to school again now with two children less in his class. Kenji and his friends entered their math teacher's classroom and sat down in their chairs.<p>

"Okay class open your books then we can begin." the teacher said as most of the class opened the book except for a girl in their class who suddenly began to act really weird. At first the class laughed as they saw Kiku's weird movements but quickly discovered that there was something wrong and saw she was having a heart-attack.

"Oh my God!" the teacher shouted as he ran towards Kiku trying to save her, although he and the class knew it was useless. "She's…dead."

The children left the classroom as the teacher made a phone call with the principal. Kenji saw this opportunity and looked at Kiku and afterwards into her exercise book and saw the text; "Meet me at the graveyard in town at 19:00. ~loves Kira" after reading the text he ripped out the paper and slid it in the pocket of his jeans and left the classroom unsuspected.

"So I finally am going to meet Kira." Kenji thought while he walked through the halls of school towards the exit to his bicycle. "I have so many questions to ask him." he hopped on his bicycle and went home.

"So you're going to meet Kira? You must be nervous." Raito asked Kenji while he was flying next to him.

"Why must I be nervous, I'm actually excited to see him."

"Him…" Raito grinned. "Well maybe 'he' is going to punish you for stealing the Death Note."

"What!" Kenji shouted when he suddenly realized people looked at him and continued to bicycle further without no one noticing he was talking to somebody. "You said the Death Note was passed on to me, I didn't steal anything."

"I know, I'm just teasing with you." Raito said trying to hold his laugh in from the look on Kenji's face.

"Asshole." Kenji mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Sorry honey but I'll be home late again. We have some trouble with the Kira case since another girl died today." Halle said and hung up the phone.<p>

"Now that I have everyone's attention." Near said and lay down his robot. "We recently have noticed that the judgments are much different than the ones from a few weeks ago. "More youngsters are dying instead of actual criminals. Next to the fact that this concerns me, this also seems really out of pattern. My conclusion is that we are dealing with another new Kira."

"Another new Kira?" Gevanni questioned himself. "That sounds reasonable."

"So Sayu could have been the old Kira?" Halle asked.

"Maybe." Near said bluntly. "But we don't have any prove of her being the previous Kira."

"Then we can't do nothing, again." Anthony said disappointed . "Then I will get another cup of coffee." he said and walked into the kitchen.

"Let's all have a quiet cup of coffee." Near said as he stood up and followed Anthony into the kitchen, shortly followed by Gevanni and Halle.

* * *

><p>17:04 AM, Kenji just had entered the graveyard to look for Kira. He passed the gravestone while he looked around at the graveyard. Unlike graveyards in the movie this graveyard didn't had fog or creepy trees but it was dark and the gravestones still looked a bit creepy.<p>

"You're late." a figure said who was standing in the shadows.

"Sorry." Kenji apologized.

"So you're the new Kira?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did no one follow you?"

"No."

"Then I will lead you to the older Kira."

"You're not Kira?" Kenji asked surprised because someone knew the identity of Kira besides himself, although he yet had to meet Kira. Kenji walked over to the figure who was revealed to be Misa.

"You're a girl." Kenji said.

"Of course, just like Kira." Misa said in her normal happy voice.

"Kira is a girl too! Really didn't expect that."

"Well Kenji, the world is full of surprises." Raito said.

"Come on boy. She's there at the little cabin." Misa said who also had heard the words Raito said.

"Hello Misa. This is our new Kira?" Sayu asked when they arrived.

"He sure is." Misa responded and went to sit in an old chair next to the cabin.

"Also hello to you Ryuzaki." Sayu said to her old Shinigami friend.

"Nice to see you again Sayu." Raito said and then looked down at Kenji who was surprised to see that they knew each other.

"Do you have the Shinigami Eyes?" Sayu asked.

"No I don't have them." Kenji answered.

"It would be a lot easier if you have them, maybe you can eliminate our enemy."

"Enemy? What are you talking about?"

"You don't know they are trying to track you down and destroy the notebook along with you?"

"Who are they?"

"The SPK."

"SPK…?" Kenji said with big eyes, since he knew his mother worked in the SPK but he never knew what the SPK actually meant.

"Special Provision for Kira. A small elite group that specializes in the case of Kira and try to find you and me, although they don't know yet it's us. But I know you have connections with someone from the SPK isn't it."

"Uh…" Kenji said not wanting to tell it.

"Kenji, she already knows so you tell her." Raito said.

"Okay then. My mother is a member of the SPK, but I don't see her often."

"What is your mother's name?" as Sayu grabbed a normal notebook.

"Her name! You aren't going to kill my mother, I will not allow you to do that!" Kenji shouted.

"I'm not going to kill your mother. It would be useless, they will know it was me." Sayu explained.

"But she…" Kenji sighed. "Her name is Halle Bullook and I'm her son Kenji Bullook.

"Thank you." Sayu said and wrote the name down in the notebook.

"Is this going to take long? Cause I'm really bored." Misa suddenly said who was almost falling asleep in the old chair.

"Just a minute Misa, you can already leave the cemetery and head back home. It makes us less suspicious." Sayu said as Misa immediately jumped up and hopped out of the cemetery.

"So, did you wanna discuss anything further, or was this it?" Kenji asked.

"This was it. I only want you to give me a few pages of the Death Note." Sayu said as Kenji ripped out a few pages and handed it over to Sayu who put it in her purse.

"Bye Kenji, Raito." Sayu said, turned around and left the graveyard. Shortly afterwards Kenji and Raito also left and everyone went back to their houses.

* * *

><p>"I now know it for sure." Near said to his crew. "Sayu was Kira but she passed the Death Note over to another person, probably someone who is close to one of us."<p>

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Halle asked surprised not wanting her son to be Kira.

"I used my inner L." Near said as he had a puppet of L on his finger.

"What are your further plans?" Gevanni asked.

"We're going to meet Sayu personally." Near said as he looked at the shocked faces of his crew. "Invite Sayu to come to the Hasu Teahouse, I will be sitting there waiting for her while you three are in the café in disguise."

"How do you know Sayu doesn't have the Shinigami Eyes?" Anthony asked.

"She passed the Death Note over to someone else. When she does that she will lose all her memories about it and her Shinigami Eyes, if she had those."

"You also said that some of the people who are close to us could be the new Kira, what's up with that?" Halle asked.

"If Sayu would pass on the Death Note she would give it to someone close to us to eventually discover my real name. I have a few suspects so far, but I can't reveal them to you, sorry."

"But we have the right to know it!" Halle said.

"I know you have a son at home, and that you are concerned about him. But I will say, he's the one I suspect the least." Near said and Halle looked relieved.

* * *

><p>Kenji arrived home and saw his mother was home.<p>

"Hello mom." Kenji said. "You're home early today."

"I asked if I could come home to spend some time with you." Halle said.

"That sounds nice. Shall we watch some TV? Maybe there's a good movie on." Kenji said. Halle nodded and turned on the TV and saw that the movie Van Helsing just began and they decided to watch it.

"This seems like an interesting movie." Raito said who sat on the empty part of the couch.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to quit the SPK?"

"I don't know honey. Maybe that I will quit after this case, and spend more time with you."

"I really hope so, cause I don't want to lose you."

"I also don't want to lose you." Halle said and kissed Kenji on his head and they continued watching the movie.


	8. Winter Side

Chapter 8! Not much to say so, just enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 8; Winter Side

"Do you have some spare change for the poor?" a homeless man said who was standing near the shops.

"Of course, let's see if I got some change." Misa said as she searched in her purse for her wallet. She eventually found it and pulled out two dollar.

"Here you go sir." Misa said as she handed over the money.

"Thank you very much. God bless you." the man said and waved Misa goodbye.

"Why did you give him money?" Kenji asked when encountering Misa at the shop.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a stranger."

"Come on. The man doesn't have anything to claim his own, the least thing I can do is give him something to help him, like money."

"That's right, but I just don't have much myself."

"That will come when you're older and have a job." Misa said as they walked along the streets.

"I have a job, although it doesn't make any money."

"What you're doing is a hobby."

"But hobby sounds too cruel, like you are doing it for fun." Kenji disagreed and looked at the note in his hands with the grocery on it that he had to get for his mother.

"But, still writing names down?" Misa whispered so that the people around them wouldn't hear.

"Of course, I even got the Shinigami Eyes to do so."

"Since when…" Misa asked surprised.

"Since a few days ago."

* * *

><p>Kenji woke up the next day after spending an evening with his mother watching movies. When he came downstairs he noticed his mom already left for work.<p>

"It was fun last night." Raito said.

"It sure was." Kenji responded.

"So, it's weekend. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Kenji said as he looked around and made contact with Raito's eyes. "I think we should head outside and explore a little. Maybe go to the park or just sitting somewhere in a café."

"Sounds great."

Kenji and Raito decided to first get some breakfast at a café in the neighborhood, which always served sweet breakfasts with eggs, baguette bread and a cup of coffee. After that they went to the park and sat down at a bench that looked over the giant field where mostly children play and people picnic.

"Beautiful day, isn't it." Kenji asked Raito.

"Yes, what a bright sun. I think I'm going to sunbathe and let my skull turn brown." Raito said and laughed.

"Ryuzaki, weirdo." Kenji said as he decided to take a little walk in the park and then heard noises coming out of the bushes, Kenji decided to peek behind the bushes.

"Let me go perverts!" a young woman shouted to two elder men who were probably around the age of 40. One of the men was holding the woman while the other one was caressing her breasts.

"No missy, you first have to fulfill our pleasures, remember?" the man who was playing with her said.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" the woman responded.

"But I also haven't seen you do anything good, so now is your chance." the man who was holding her whispered in her ear and licked over her cheeks and around her ear.

"I have to do something." Kenji thought. "But I don't know their names.

"There are three things you can do now." Raito said. "One; step inside, defend her honor and let yourself be knocked out. Two; ignore and walk away or three; get the Shinigami Eyes."

"The Shinigami Eyes?" Kenji asked confused.

"These allow you to see the human's name, remember?"

"And I have to give half of my lifespan to you?"

"That's right."

"Oh well, I'm young so I have very much life in front of me, so becoming 40 instead of 80 doesn't matter. Give me the Shinigami Eyes." Kenji said as he stood in front of Raito.

"Very well then." Raito said and gave Kenji the Shinigami Eyes.

"Thank you Ryuzaki." Kenji said and looked into the bushes where he saw the woman without her shirt only wearing her bra kneeled on the ground being molested by the two men.

"Shin Chikan and Shou Kurīpu." Kenji thought as he looked at the men and wrote down their names. Kenji then put away his Death Note in his backpack and sat down at a bench that was at a distant away from the bushes. Seconds later Kenji could hear a silent scream but nothing else, the woman came out of the bushes afterwards and quickly left the park.

"These Shinigami Eyes are very, very useful." Kenji said as he rubbed over his eyelids.

* * *

><p>"So that's how he got the Shinigami Eyes." Misa explained to Sayu as they were sitting in her room.<p>

"Now he's even more useful. His mother works by the SPK, he can see Near's real name and can give us victory." Sayu said happily thinking it would be finished soon.

"But he can't get inside of the building, although he is the son of one of the members he isn't allowed to go inside."

"Maybe if he just asks his mom about everything and if he can come along with her to her work then he is able to see Near and his members names and write them down in the Death Note. Afterwards I can finish off Kenji and his mother on my own by reclaiming the Death Note again." Sayu said with a big smile and glowing red eyes.

"Wow, Sayu. I didn't think you would be just like Raito, he was clever as you are now. But it eventually got him killed too." Misa said.

"But that won't happen to me. After killing them, no one will be in my way anymore."

"Sayu, you've got post!" Sachiko said from downstairs to Sayu, who then came down to get her post. Sayu went back upstairs where she looked through her post, there was a bill, some post from friends and a letter she didn't recognize. It was a white envelope with a giant capital N on it.

"This must be from Near." Sayu opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read it with Misa looking over her shoulder.

"_Dear Yagami Sayu,_

_You will probably know who I am. _

_I would be honored to finally meet you._

_If you want to meet me too, meet me at the Hasu teahouse at 2 AM tomorrow._

_Hope to see you tomorrow._

_~Near"_

"So Near wants to meet you. What are you going to do?" Misa asked.

"Going to act natural, just like I'm talking to one of my friends. I don't think Near is the type who immediately gets to the serious question, but rather figure it out during a conversation." Sayu responded.

"You're not going to ask Kenji to come? So he can see Near's name?"

"No of course not. Near won't come alone, he will bring his partners with him, because he suspected me of being Kira. And remember, Kenji's mother is a partner of Near."

"That's true. And I'm not invited am I?" Misa said disappointed.

"Sorry Misa, you have to spend your day somewhere else."

"Oh well, I will find something fun to do!" Misa said happily with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Bullook house, Kenji just arrived out of his room downstairs because his mother wanted to ask him something.<p>

"You had something to ask." Kenji said.

"Kenji I'm going to the Hasu café in town. Do you want to come along with me?" Halle asked.

"Why so suddenly?"

"I noticed you had some interest in my work lately, since you ask so many questions. And this is a disguise mission so we can go as mother and son, only I have to wear a wig."

"It can't be hard to act as something that we already are. I will come along with you." Kenji said as he and his mom put their coat on and went to the café.

Sayu did the same thing and went to the café. When she arrived she saw Near squatting on the chair while he was playing with his cake he ordered. In front of the other chair on the table was another cake that Near probably had ordered for Sayu who just walked into the café.

"Hello Near." Sayu said as she stood next to her chair looking down at him.

"Hello Sayu, take a seat." Near said and pointed to the empty chair. "I also ordered some cake for you, hope you like cake."

"Yes, I love cake." Sayu said as she sat down but didn't take a bite of the cake.

"How are you Sayu?" Near asked while he was poking into his cake.

"Fine." Sayu said as some costumers got inside. First a rather tall man stepped in, he has long black hair and wore a Kung-Fu outfit and sat down at a table close to them. He was followed by a bold man who had a stubble and wore a suit who sat down at a table in the corner and opened his laptop he had in his suitcase.

"Where is Halle?" Near questioned himself in his head as he noticed Sayu was looking at him while she took a bite of the cake.

"The cake tastes nice, it's very delicious." Sayu said. "Why is he so distracted, there must be something wrong." Sayu thought.

"I know, I often get some snacks here to take home with me, but I usually don't stay to eat here."

"Why did you invite me here?" Sayu asked as a waitress came by and put down some tea.

"Which flavor?" the waitress asked.

"Do you have Winter Side?" Sayu asked.

"Yes, do you want that one?"

"Please."

"And what do you want sir?" the waitress now asked Near.

"The same please." he answered.

"Of course." the waitress said and put the teabags in the tea and left some sugar on the plate where the tea was standing on.

"I wanted to talk with you." Near said to answer the question of Sayu before they got interrupted by the tea.

"About what?" Sayu said as two more customers walked into the café. Sayu turned around to look, so did Near. They saw a woman walk in with long orange hair with a flower in her hair wearing a short white dress. And much to both Sayu's as Near's surprise they saw Kenji behind her.

Sayu also saw Raito hovering behind Kenji who then enthusiastic waved to her. The mother and her child sat down at a table near the window and Raito began to play mime behind the window.

"I've discovered your plan Near. You wanted to get information out of me during our conversation, you wanted me to admit I was Kira. But what you don't know the current Kira is in here, and I know who he is." Sayu thought smiling in her head but hid her smile from Near.

"Stupid woman. You can't bring that kid to a mission, you put us all into danger." Near thought. "I wanted to talk with you about Kira." Near said after the distraction.

"Kira…" Sayu looked at Near while she was stirring in her tea.

"You probably know you're being suspected for being Kira." Near said to come to the point.

"Yes, but how did you come to this conclusion?" Sayu asked offended.

"To start with. Since you were starting to hang around with Misa, a suspect of the previous Kira case, several criminals began to die from heart-attacks and other weird accidents. Secondly, you are the sister of Raito who also was a suspect of being Kira."

"But Raito died because of Kira. He is murdered by Kira because he almost had caught him." Sayu said in defense.

"It also was weird that Mr. Aizawa died with you being involved."

"Because you all were suspecting me of being Kira. That is what got my love killed."

"This is getting out of hand." Kenji thought. "Mom, who are your colleagues in this room?" Kenji whispered his mom.

"The bald man in the corner and the Kung-Fu teacher." Halle whispered to her son who looked to the person and scanned then with his Shinigami eyes. "Why do you want to know that?" Halle asked surprised.

"Just to be sure who I can trust." Kenji said and stood up. "Mom, I have to pee." Kenji said and walked away to the toilet followed by Raito. Near noticed the boy and then saw Kenji's hand sliding into his pocket where he saw the top of a pen.

"Sayu, I only suspect you because of your intelligence and resemblance to your brother." Near said.

"That is the only reason?" Sayu said with a confused expression and too a gulp from her tea.

"Yes. And that's why I want to ask you something." Near said, looked around and then looked into the eyes of Sayu. "Will you join my research team?" Near asked to the surprise of Sayu and his colleagues who heard it but didn't show it.

* * *

><p>Kenji was in the bathroom and sat on the toilet and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, ripped out of the Death Note, out of his pocket.<p>

"Who shall I take?" Kenji asked Raito.

"I don't care, you can kill all of them too."

"I shall take the one with the shortest lifespan." Kenji thought as he wrote a name down on the paper.

"That's boring." Raito said and put his hand under his chin.

_Anthony Rester - Collision_

_40 seconds after writing down the name of the victim his boss will order him and his colleagues to leave the café. After his colleagues left the café, he and his guest will also leave._

_When they are all outside they go into separate direction, with the victim crossing over the streets and accidently gets hit by a truck which kills him._

After writing it down Kenji quickly slid the paper and pen into his pocket, walked out of the toilet and sat down with his mother again.

"I'm glad to join your research team." Sayu said as she had finished her tea and cake.

"That's nice to hear. Ma'am can I get the check, please?" Near said. On that moment Anthony, the bold man, and Gevanni, the Kung-Fu teacher, stood up and left the café.

"Time to go Kenji." Halle said to Kenji and they walked out of the café. Near and Sayu shortly followed the two after paying the check.

Gevanni stepped onto his bicycle and was about to go left, while Halle and Kenji went right and Anthony crossed the street. Near and Sayu just stepped out of the building as they saw a truck speeding over the road and hit Anthony, killing him. People around the area quickly rushed towards Anthony and saw his dead corpse lying on the ground.

"Two down, three to go Sayu." Raito said who was watching the accident from a distance and grinned.

* * *

><p>So Anthony died and Sayu joined the research team. I won't be able to upload another story next week because I have a school trip to Berlin for a whole week and don't have the time to write while I'm there. But expect Chapter 9 the week after that.<p> 


	9. Inside of the Monster

And there it finally is, Chapter 9! I enjoyed Berlin very much but I missed the writing while in Berlin. Although I was very busy with other things there, but enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 9; Inside of the Monster.

Sayu was now in the SPK for a whole week. Everything went well, they were close to discovering who Kira was. Although Near still suspected Sayu from being the previous Kira he didn't let that stop him to find the current Kira, 'cause he can't prove Sayu actually was Kira since she didn't have any memory of it.

"Good to see that Near is so busy to discover who Kira is." Gevanni said while drinking some coffee with his colleagues in the kitchen while Near was squatting on the ground in the other room.

"I guess…" Halle said in a bit of a disappointed tone of voice.

"Something's wrong Halle?" Sayu asked.

"No, well actually yes. It's just about this second Kira thing."

"What do you mean?" Gevanni asked confused.

"He said that some of our close ones could be Kira, right? I know he also said he didn't suspected Kenji but I think he does suspect him now."

Sayu and Gevanni both looked confused at Halle. "Because…" Sayu said.

"Because he was with me on a mission. And you know Near, he suspects anything that seems…rare. But it can't be him, I would notice that he is Kira he still acts the same way as he always does."

"But some of his classmates did die. Three of them to be precisely." Near said who just walked into the kitchen.

"Near." Halle said shocked. "Do you really suspect Kenji of being Kira?"

"Yes. In fact he's my main suspect."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry to say this but everything points to him being Kira."

"Why there are lots of suspects you said."

"There are. But look at it this way; Kenji is mostly home alone with you being here, he has connections with the victims that weren't criminals and he is someone who is close to someone of our cooperation." Near explained.

"But still… he can't be Kira."

"It would be very cliché if Kenji was Kira." Gevanni said.

"At this moment it isn't safe to say anything. I just should keep my mouth shut before they use my words against me." Sayu thought while the others continued their discussion about Kenji being Kira.

* * *

><p>"Is it always so quiet during vacations?" Misa asked who was sitting on the couch in Kenji's house next to Raito.<p>

"It is always quiet inside. But when you go outside it is a lot different. Why do you ask?" Kenji responded while Raito grinned after hearing the question Kenji asked.

"I never went to high school, so I wouldn't really know." Misa responded.

"You know she's a celebrity. Those people don't have that much time to study, that's why she isn't much of an intellectual." Raito said.

"Ryuzaki!" Misa shouted. "Just because I'm blonde and sometimes make stupid remarks doesn't mean I'm retarded. I got private lessons next to my acting career." Misa said while Raito and Kenji were laughing.

"Well Misa, you often make stupid remarks." Kenji said trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry." Misa said with puffy cheeks.

"Calm down Misa it was just a joke." Raito said.

"But guys I have to figure out what Near's name is." Kenji said as he opened the Death Note.

"You have the Shinigami Eyes, right?" Misa asked.

"Yes."

"Okay that helps a lot."

"Our biggest problem is how to get into the headquarters of the SPK."

"You can ask you mother." Raito said.

"Maybe. But then it is possible that they are going to suspect me even more of being Kira."

"You have the Death Note and the Shinigami Eyes, the things needed to kill Near. But Sayu is the only one who can get there right now." Misa said.

"No shit Sherlock." Raito said and Misa again looked angry with her puffy cheeks.

"I have to get into the headquarters, but how!" Kenji shouted in anger because he really didn't have any idea how to get in besides asking his mother.

"I think it's better to contact Sayu with this, maybe she can help us out with this dilemma." Misa suggested.

"For this time I agree with Sayu." Raito said now on a serious voice.

"Okay then. We wait till tomorrow, that's when mom is coming home, so Sayu will also go home." Kenji said and closed the Death Note again and put it back into his secret hiding place.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday the weekend had begun so the SPK members were allowed to go to their homes to visit their family again.<p>

"Kenji, you had any plans for today already?" Halle asked after they finished lunch.

"Yes, I already had some plans with some friends of mine." he responded.

"Okay then." Halle said. "Enjoy then, you are coming to dinner right?"

"Of course, I think I will even be home before dinner."

"That's good to hear." Halle said as a smile appeared on her face again.

"Bye mom!" Kenji said and left.

"Finally we're outside again, fresh air!" Raito said and flew around in the air.

"We're meeting up with Sayu and Misa in the park."

"It's fine that we spend today outside, I was always cooped up inside."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. It was just something I said to myself." Raito said. Kenji and the Shinigami arrived at the park and saw Sayu and Misa sitting on a bench beneath a tree. Misa was wearing an unusually big hat to keep the sun from shining in her eyes.

"So we meet again." Sayu said to Kenji and Ryuzaki who were now at the bench.

"I have a problem Sayu." Kenji said.

"I know. Misa already told me."

"And, do you have any ideas?"

"Actually I have nothing." Sayu said. "I think you should just ask your mother to take you with her."

"But…what if she says no?" Misa then said.

"I think she will take Kenji with her."

"How can you be sure?" Raito asked.

"She wants to prove that Kenji isn't guilty so she will do anything to prove this. She will take you with her and Near than is going to interrogate you and when you answer his questions well he won't suspect you anymore." Sayu explained.

"And then I can also write his name down in the Death Note." Kenji said.

"Sayu that is really clever of you." Raito mentioned. "But how do you know sure Kenji isn't going to screw the interrogation up?"

"Ryuzaki. The only thing that we need is good luck. And I have a feeling luck is on our side." Sayu said determined.

"Sounds like we've got a plan." Misa said happily.

* * *

><p>After a the four of them spent the midday together they all headed back to their own homes. It was around 5 A. M. so Kenji and Raito are home before dinner just as promised.<p>

"Are you also so excited about tomorrow?" Raito asked.

"We first have to wait if mom will take us to the headquarters." Kenji said and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door.

"I'm home!" Kenji shouted to his mother who was already preparing dinner.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Halle asked.

"Normal. Just hanged around with some friends in the park and then afterwards walked around checking to see if any new was happening in town."

"Dinner will be ready soon, will you prepare the table for dinner?"

"Of course I will." Kenji said and placed the cutlery and the placemats on table and sat down on his chair already because he saw his mother was putting his dinner on a plate.

"Here you go." Halle said and placed the plate with spinach in front of Kenji and herself and they started to eat.

"Mom?" Kenji asked after a few minutes. "Would you mind if I go to work with you tomorrow? Because I liked it so much when we were in the café, except that one of your colleagues died."

"Kenji, I don't know if I can take your to my work."

"Come on there are only about 5 people in your organization, it won't get crowded. I just want to see what you're actually doing." Kenji said with big eyes hoping his mother would say yes.

"Please say yes, we have to do this for Sayu." Raito said and crossed his fingers.

"Maybe it is possible to prove Near that Kenji isn't Kira by bringing him to work. I will show him to him and maybe he will interrogate him but then he knows Kenji isn't Kira." Halle thought while Kenji still was looking with his big eyes that kept sparkling.

"Okay, you can go with me to the SPK." Halle finally said.

"Yes!" Kenji shouted.

"You did it again Sayu." Raito said relieved.

"But first eat your spinach." Halle commanded.

* * *

><p>After dinner Kenji and Halle sat down on the couch for a while until Kenji decided to go upstairs. There he jumped on his bed and opened the Death Note.<p>

"Are you going to write in it again?" Raito asked.

"I'm so happy, that I must kill some criminals." Kenji answered with Raito looking in a creeped out face to him.

"Oh, it's not what it seems like Ryuzaki. I mean that I'm just going to deal some judgments before I meet Near or whatever his real name is."

"Okay then…" Raito said and turned around and looked outside of the window, while Kenji wrote down some names in the notebook.

"Pfff… I actually miss my old life." Raito thought. "I really had a fun time, although I was always busy with avoiding getting caught by L. I liked that cat and mouse game between us, I finally had something challenging to do. I miss L." Raito thought looking up in the sky. "That's probably the reason I called myself Ryuzaki, because I miss you."

"Why isn't it tomorrow already, I can't wait to finally finish off Near." Kenji said to Raito although he wasn't really listening.

"Misa, I never really hated her. She just was an annoying blonde who had a crush on me, and still does. I wouldn't kill her that was just something to say so she wouldn't leave me, she was a very good and loyal friend." Raito sat down on the desk chair. "After L died everything got boring. I wasn't really trying anymore to win, Near and Mello were good but not as good as L. I already gave up the second after I had won, I wanted to see L."

"Done!" Kenji said a little bit too loud which caused Raito to snap out of his thoughts.

"Good for you boy." But I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Shinigami's sleep?" Kenji asked surprised.

"Only if they want to." Raito yawned.

"I'm going to sleep too." Kenji yawned and before they knew it they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Kenji and Raito drove towards Halle's work. The SPK, Kenji was really excited about it as he continued to keep asking questions about it although Raito knew this was an act.<p>

"Here we are." Halle said as she and Kenji stepped out of the car and stood in front of a building that could be at least 50 meters tall. This was also the building that was previously used by the Japanese Task Force and owned by L.

Kenji and Halle entered the building with the keycard of Halle. They stepped in the elevator and arrived at level 40 and stepped out. Halle already walked towards Gevanni and Sayu but Kenji was still standing in front of the elevator and saw the names hovering in the air.

_Halle Bullook_

_Stephen Loud_

_Sayu Yagami_

Then he suddenly saw a young man probably around 24 years old, about the same age as Sayu, walking towards him and Kenji read the name hovering above his head.

_Nate Rivers_

"Hello, you must be Kenji." Nate said and held his hand out to Kenji to greet him.

* * *

><p>As you just saw this was a rather short chapter, but it's nice to have a short chapter in sometimes. Expect the next chapter next week just as always, have a nice week!<p> 


	10. Suicidal Operation

Yes managed it to upload the chapter this week! Didn't had any time to upload it earlier today since I went to the Elf Fantasy Fair (it was very funny there). But here it is chapter 10, were nearing the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 10; Suicidal Operation.

Nate walked towards Kenji who was standing in the opening of the elevator. "Hello, you must be Kenji." he said and held his hand out to Kenji to greet him.

"Hello, Near was it?" Kenji asked although he knew exactly who he was.

Nate nodded. "So you're with you mother today?"

"I am. I really wanted to know what kind of stuff she was doing at work." Kenji lied.

"She probably also told you about the Kira case then?"

"Is that important then?"

"She didn't tell you are being suspected of being Kira?"

"Not directly, but I could make it up from my conversations with her."

"Would you mind if I take Kenji with me to another room?" Nate said and looked towards Halle who nodded to him. Nate motioned to Kenji to follow him to the other room.

Near walked into the room and he squatted down on the chair that was behind the desk and motioned to Kenji that he could sit down on the chair that was on the other side of the desk. Before Near began to speak he grabbed some toys and papers that were lying on the desk and put them away in a drawer.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Near asked.

"Yes please." Kenji said and Near walked to the machine in the room and made two cups of tea.

While Near was making some tea, Kenji looked at the toy robot that was standing on the corner of the desk. He saw a red button on the middle of its chest and wanted to push it.

"Would you mind not touching that. It is a very special gift from a friend of mine." Near said and put the tea in front of Kenji as he took a gulp of his own tea.

"Are you going to interrogate me?" Kenji asked after he also took a gulp from the tea he got from Near who was squatting on the chair again.

"Smart boy. I just have to make sure you're not Kira because if you are you'd probably have seen my real name already."

"So, what's your first question?"

"Are you Kira?" Near simply asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no." Kenji said seriously.

"That really disappoints me. It is weird since all the paths lead to you."

"Which paths?"

"The rare victims were kids from your school and even some from your class. You…"

"But that doesn't prove anything. What if someone else from my class or school could be Kira?" Kenji interrupted.

"That brings me to my second reason." Near continued after he got interrupted. "You are mostly home alone which gives you much time to make judgments."

"I have friends whom I hang out with, so I'm not always at home."

"My third reason. You're close to someone who's working in the operation, so the Death Note would probably be passed onto you."

"But I'm not the only ones who has connections with the operation, doesn't one of your other colleagues have any relatives who are on my school and is home alone a lot?" Kenji held on strongly to his chair if he wanted the chair to break.

"Actually no." Near said while Kenji was scared inside of being caught. "And the thing that makes you a suspect even more is that you were there when Anthony got killed in the Hasu café."

Kenji had a very serious expression on his face when looking at Near but from the inside he thought it already was over, he lost. What could he say now to defend himself?

"But I'm telling you, I'm not Kira." Kenji said.

"But why do all the paths lead to you then?" Near calmly asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone is setting this up to not become a suspect himself. But I'm telling you; I am not KIRA!" Kenji shouted so hard that the others could hear him from the other room.

"Kenji, don't dare to screw this up, or else..." Sayu thought.

After a few moments of silent in the room Kenji stormed out of the room and walked away from Near in anger. Near, who was following him, grabbed Kenji's shoulder. Kenji then stood still for a few seconds.

"You are Kira Kenji, just admit it." Near said.

Kenji then became furious, turned around quickly and slammed Near on his nose, giving him a nosebleed.

"Kenji! Why did you hit Near!" Halle shouted shocked because of her sons actions.

"It's okay Halle, if he wants to do it this way." Near said and then punched Kenji in his stomach. Kenji fell but recovered quickly and kicked Near back in his stomach making him fall on the ground.

"Kenji, stop it now!" Kenji walked to Near and stood next to him.

"Sorry mother but this person must vanish from this world." Kenji said with now red eyes, he then was about to kick Near in his face but his leg got grabbed by Near and he threw him against the wall. Near and Kenji both stood up and just stared at each other.

"Ooh! This battle is getting intense." Raito said who was standing next to Sayu. While Near and Kenji still were standing still and Halle and Gevanni looking what was about to happen Sayu suddenly saw the Death Note lying in the bag of Kenji.

"Dammit Kenji. Why did you bring this thing along with you?" Sayu thought.

Suddenly Near sat down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kenji asked surprised.

"This fight is over Kira." Near responded.

"I'm telling you that I'm not Kira!" Kenji ran to Near to kick him against his head, but Near grabbed his leg again and blocked the attack.

"Stop now." Near threw Kenji on the ground. "Gevanni, would you be so kind to hand me over the bag Kenji brought along." Near said as suddenly everyone in the room looked with big eyes about what was going to happen next.

"Just as I thought." Near pulled the Death Note out of Kenji's bag. "Thank you for the hint Sayu."

"Kenji, is this what it looks like?" Halle asked.

"Mom, you…you don't understand." Kenji said.

"What is the thing that I don't understand? You have killed thousands of people, what is the thing to not understand?"

"How do you think I feel? You're never home, I always have to cook for myself and am stuck in a dark house the whole night. I get bullied at school, because of liking other thing than the others."

"Why didn't you tell me that!"

"Because you wouldn't understand it. I just want revenge!" Kenji shouted as a tear crawled over his cheek. "I want JUSTICE in this world!" Kenji started to laugh hysterical to the shock of his mother.

"Sorry, Kenji." Halle said and she sat next to him.

"Halle, Gevanni, Sayu?" Near interrupted. "I want you to touch the notebook, because it seems there is another individual in this room." he gave the notebook to his colleagues and let them touch the Death Note and they all saw Raito standing in the room now.

"Hello Shinigami." Near said.

"Nice to see you, Near." Raito said.

"Sorry Kenji, but you have failed me. I don't need you now anymore." Sayu thought and then opened her watch where the she hid the piece of paper from the Death Note. She remembered a tactic from her brother to write something down without having a pencil. You just have to get something sharp and pointy and then prick yourself a little so you can write with your blood.

So Sayu grabbed a hairpin out of her hair and pricked in her arm and wrote down a name on the paper. _Kenji Bullook_.

While Near and Gevanni were talking with Raito about the current case, Halle was holding Kenji against her chest to calm Kenji down. After the 40 seconds past Kenji suddenly began to feel something, a heavy pain in his chest.

"Mom, I still love you." Kenji said and looked up to his mother.

"I also love you Kenji, don't forget that." Halle cried.

And I will always love you." Kenji said as his eyes slowly closed and let his last breath out.

"Kenji…KENJI!" Halle shouted while tears crawled over her cheeks and held her son tight against her chest. "Kenji…I will always love you too." Halle now only cried.

Near, Gevanni, Raito and Sayu looked to the crying mother holding her dead child in her arms.

"What just happened?" Near thought and looked around him with his lastly looking at Sayu. "Guys, you can go home now. I want to have some time alone." Near said and squatted on the ground.

Gevanni nodded and then left the room. Sayu shortly followed Gevanni and passed Raito.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, this had to be done." Sayu whispered.

"I know. See you again soon." Raito answered and Sayu left the room too.

After a few minutes Halle finally stopped crying. She looked to Near who had been waiting for her the whole time until she finished crying.

"What are you going to do now?" Near asked.

"I don't know."

"If you want you can quit the case."

"No. Kira now already has taken two of my loved ones." Halle said when she suddenly realized that her son was the current Kira. "But if Kenji was Kira, why did he died? Did he killed himself?"

"I don't think so. I don't really know yet what exactly happened but it involves another Death Note or ripped out pages."

"I shall pay the funeral. You may pick the most beautiful coffin you can find."

"Thank you Near." Halle said and wiped some tears away.

* * *

><p>Sayu was sitting in her room watching the news. "Now that I killed Kenji, I should be the owner again. If Ryuzaki just was here. He could tell me more information, but he is commanded to stay with the Death Note." she thought.<p>

"Sayu!" Sachiko shouted from downstairs. "Misa is at the door!"

Sayu walked downstairs and saw Misa talking with her mother in the living room. "Hi Sayu." Misa said.

"Hi Misa. How are you doing?"

"Great!" Misa said happily.

"Shall we go upstairs?" Sayu asked and already turned around to head upstairs. Misa nodded and followed her upstairs. When they entered Sayu's room Misa sat down on her bed and Sayu on the desk chair.

"So, how did it go? Has Kenji figured out Near's name?" Misa asked.

"No he didn't." Sayu said.

"What happened?" Misa asked surprised.

"Kenji…died." Sayu said as Misa looked shocked about the answer Sayu gave.

"But…" Misa couldn't finish her sentence because she was just speechless.

"Near interrogated Kenji, but Kenji screwed it up. The two of them got into a fight which suddenly stopped because Near found the Death Note in Kenji's bag."

"He had the Death Note with him?"

Sayu nodded. "Seems Kenji wasn't that clever at all."

"And what about Ryuzaki?"

"Ryuzaki is still at the SPK. Because Near has the Death Note there Ryuzaki has to stay there according to the rules." Sayu said. "But because I killed him the Death Note is now in my possession."

"That's true." Misa looked down on the ground. "But how are you going to figure Near's name out now? You don't have any helper anymore. And I won't shorten my lifespan for a third time, although I got two lives of a Shinigami I won't shorten it."

"You don't have to, you can't even reach the SPK so that would be useless."

"So there isn't really something I can do?"

"Well not…" Sayu got interrupted because she got a text message on her phone from Near.

"_Tomorrow is the funeral of Kenji. Halle would like you to come, you can also take Misa with you if you want._" it said.

"You could go to Kenji's funeral if you want." Sayu said.

"That is the least I can do." Misa said.

"Sayu dinner is ready!" Sachiko shouted from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Sayu shouted back.

"It was nice to see you again Mrs. Yagami." Misa said.

"How many times have I told you that you just can call me Sachiko?" she responded.

"Sorry, I just have a habit that I always say the last name of an adult."

"You're an adult yourself Misa." Sayu said.

Misa giggled. "Well, I will be going now. Bye!" Misa said and walked away.

"She's always such a nice girl." Sachiko said. "Now let's eat something, I'm hungry."

"Me too." Sayu said and she and her mother sat down at the table and began to eat their dinner.

* * *

><p>"Sayu, Sayu, Sayu. Please hurry up." Raito thought while he sat on the couch in the lounge of the SPK with Near sleeping in the room next to it.<p>

"I really want you to kill off my last enemy. After that I have completed my task." Raito looked at the toys at the ground.

"I remember that I always would play with you when we were young, and that I brought you to school and picked you up. Until it suddenly became embarrassing. We had many good times, I've seen you grow up from a cute girl to a mature woman." Raito then looked at the picture of Near, Mello and L on the computer desk.

"Sorry, for involving you in the mafia case with Mello. I had almost killed you, but you are the last person I want to kill. I hope you will accomplish our goals, good luck Sayu."

* * *

><p>And that was the end of Kenji. Will Sayu discover Near's name, will Ryuzaki reveal his real identity as Raito, will Misa finally be able to do something? You'll find it out in the next chapter.<p> 


	11. Near the End

The next chapter. Yes, it took awhile before I could upload it but I have vacation so I was much outside. But enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 11; Near the End.

Today is the day of the funeral of Kenji. Sayu and Misa, both dressed in black, were walking towards the place where Kenji's funeral was being held. It was a cloudy day, many clouds were very dark, looking like they could release their rain soon.

Sayu and Misa entered the building and sat down on the third row. Sayu looked around and saw Halle and other family members of her sitting on the front row. She saw some young kids around the age of 15 sitting down, probably the friends Kenji had at school. Then Misa tapped Sayu on her shoulder.

"Look behind you, it's Near." Misa said and pointed backwards to the door entrance.

Sayu looked around and saw Near along with Gevanni standing in the door. Near was looking around the room until he saw Sayu and Misa and he smiled. Near nodded to Gevanni and said something Sayu couldn't hear. Near walked towards the third row where Sayu and Misa were sitting.

"Do you mind if Gevanni and me come and sit next to you?" Near asked.

"No." Sayu said as she shook her head. Near closed his eyes and smiled, he then sat down next to Sayu followed by Gevanni.

Suddenly everyone was quiet in the room and the priest stepped forward on the podium.

"We all have gathered for Kenji. For us he was a friend and for one a son…"

While the priest was talking Sayu's mind drifted off to somewhere else. "What should I do now? I can't do anything. I can't even get the Shinigami Eyes since Ryuzaki has to stay in the lounge. How will I discover his name? I know Halle's full name but killing her would only make me seem more suspicious. Not easy this." Sayu thought as she saw Halle walking up the podium.

"Kenji…" Halle sobbed and wiped some tears away. "Kenji has always been a good son to me. We always had much fun when we were together, also with his father. After his father was murdered by Kira he was had been depressed for a long time. Just when he had recovered I had to leave which brought him down again." Halle said sad wiping her tears away.

"But he quickly regained his good mood again. He was playing with his friends, his grades were good again and he just wasn't that depressed anymore. I also made sure to spend time with him, and he said that I was taking good care of him. Kenji was a great son." Halle said and then sat down again and couldn't stop her tears from crawling over her cheeks.

"Is it actually good what I did? I killed the son of a caring mother." Sayu thought and looked down to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Misa asked Sayu and layed her hand on her shoulder.

"You seem a little down." Near said.

"It's okay, I just can't believe how the son of such a caring and worried mother could die."

"Halle, isn't really the luckiest woman." Gevanni said and saw three faces looking to him. "First her husband and now her son, that isn't really good. And to mention that they both were killed by Kira."

"Some people's close ones die, almost everyone here except you." Near said.

Gevanni gasped. "Who are the ones, you have lost then?"

"To begin with, I was an orphan so never really knew my parents. Watari became a father-figure to me. I saw L as a big brother who would do anything for me, and then of course Mello who was more like my annoying twin-brother." Near said.

"And they all died." Gevanni said.

"First Sayu's father died, being killed by Mello. That thing already put Sayu in a deep depression when she had to sit in a wheelchair. And then a few years later her brother died." Near said and Gevanni only nodded.

"And not to forget that Misa's whole family was killed off by a murderer when she was away." Near concluded.

"But luckily Kira killed him for me." Misa said.

"Sorry, I already forget all that stuff. Those aren't really things I want to remember." Gevanni said with some guilt in his voice.

* * *

><p>After the funeral everyone returned to their homes. Nobody wasn't really in the mood to work today anymore even Near wasn't in the mood and said that everyone could take a day off. Sayu invited Misa over to her place to eat dinner with her there, and watch a movie on the couch.<p>

Halle sat alone in her house looking into the photo book of her family. Gevanni was at home with his girlfriend sitting on the couch, watching television. And Near was squatting on the floor of the SPK headquarters.

"Can't sleep?" Raito asked.

"Not really." Near answered.

"Then I shall start a conversation, that always get people to sleep." Raito grinned. "How was the funeral?"

"It was a funeral, nothing really special happened."

"How's Halle?"

"Sad. But she's trying to get back up again. She said she would come to work tomorrow."

Raito sat down on the floor too. "What is it with you and these toys?"

"On the inside, I'm still a weird kid."

"Does it have anything to do with L? You do look like him."

"How do you mean?"

"You are squatting on the ground like L did on a chair. And you have these curious big round eyes like him. The only thing that differs is you hair color and the many sweets you eat and constantly rubbing you lips."

"How do you know all this." Near said while twisting a lock of his hair around his finger.

"I am actually not allowed to tell you this, but you already know about the existence of the Death Note and Shinigami's so that probably shouldn't be such a big problem."

"Then tell me."

"After L died he didn't go to heaven or hell."

"Did he go to Mu?" Near asked curious.

"Would you please let me finish." Raito said irritated. "No, he didn't go to Mu. He went to the Shinigami realm. Some Shinigami, called Sidoh, was observing L for some time and saw potential in him so he asked the Shinigami King if he could come to the Shinigami Realm. There is where I met L." Raito said almost wanting to say the word again.

"We clicked immediately. L was there already for some time before I arrived in the Shinigami Realm, L was very clever and was very good at the poker games of the Shinigami's. But L eventually got into a fight with Armonia Justin Beyondormason also called Justin the Jewel Skeleton. Justin became angry at him for not being a real Shinigami and eventually banished L to Mu. The Shinigami King wasn't very pleased with that so he also banished Justin to Mu, but was not able to get L back. Once in Mu you'll never get out." Raito said and then looked at Near who apparently fell asleep during the story.

"Rest well Near, for your last days." Raito thought and placed a blanket over him and then went to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the SPK again after their day off.<p>

"What are we going to do now?" Gevanni asked Near.

"We have to find out who murdered Kenji." Near said. "After that we can close this case for good."

"What are you thinking now Near?" Sayu asked.

"Well…this might sound crazy but. I think there's a second Death Note, and the person who has that killed Kenji." Near said.

"Interesting." Gevanni said.

While Near, Gevanni and Sayu were discussing what to do next, Halle was sitting on a chair behind the computer screens only staring to the desktop on the screen.

"Halle, you okay?" Sayu asked and sat next to her.

"Not really." she answered. "You probably know why."

"Yes, it's not easy. I also had a hard time after my father and brother died."

"But that's something really different than your son."

"That's true. I don't know how it feels to lose a son, but I do know how it is to lose a brother. He was always there for me, always. He was the one who I loved the most and then he died. That's why I began studying the law." Sayu said.

"Sorry Sayu. It's not your fault, I'm just a little upset right now."

"Maybe you should take another day off."

"No, I will continue until I found the one who killed my son." Halle said and whipped her tears away.

"Sayu could you please come over here?" Near asked.

"What is it?" Sayu asked.

"I want you to go home and keep watching the TV and listen to the radio to check if there are any new victims or criminals who might be in danger."

"Okay."

"When you hear something be sure to let us know that, and give the details you know about the victim."

"Then I will go home now." Sayu said and put on her coat and was ready to leave. "Stay strong Halle." and she left the building.

"Thanks Sayu." Halle mumbled.

"This is getting really interesting." Raito thought. "Come on Sayu you're almost there."

* * *

><p>"So you just have to sit here and say if something is happening?" Misa asked.<p>

"That is the idea." Sayu answered who turned on the TV and the radio. "And you know what I'm going to do right?"

"What!" Misa asked enthusiastic.

"Well, I'm going back to plan A." Sayu said and grabbed some papers out of her purse that were ripped out of the Death Note.

"I see what you mean."

"_We interrupt this program for an important message. Three men around the age of 30 have robbed a bank and have taken 13 hostages. Three of the hostages already have been shot, but aren't dead yet. The three men have burgled a bank in the past and were just released from prison._" the news reporter announced.

"Shouldn't you call Near now." Misa said.

"Yes, I will text him about this." Sayu said and typed something on her mobile and send it to Near.

"_The three criminals are known as; Hitsuji Katashi, __Hōsu Ryou and Buta Sho._" the reporter said.

"And now it's time for the second part." Sayu said. "Write them down Misa."

"I can do that? Okay." Misa grabbed the papers and a pencil and wrote the names of the criminals down. "That should do it."

"Did you put any description in of the death's?"

"No, they just are going to die from a heart attack."

"Okay. Now we must wait."

Sayu and Misa waited for about a minute when suddenly the hostages stormed out of the bank.

"_It seems that the hostages are free._" the reporter said. "_All three of them suddenly collapsed on the ground. It is because of another heart-attack, and just after it stopped for two weeks another criminal has been a victim of Kira._"

Sayu grabbed her phone again and texted Near again. Now about that the criminals have been killed by Kira.

"Sayu, can I take a few papers home? Then I can help you out too!" Misa asked.

"You can also sleep here tonight."

"Really! That's so kind of you."

"Don't mention it. You can listen to the radio, then I will watch the TV, shall I get something to drink?"

"Please." Misa said and layed down on the bank listening to the radio that still was reporting about the criminals that had just died.

And so Sayu and Misa continued doing just that throughout evening until 2:00 AM when Near said that they could take some rest. So Misa and Sayu decided to go to sleep and continue in the morning.

* * *

><p>Near was squatting on the ground while he was drawing.<p>

"Weird isn't it." Near suddenly said out of nowhere turning the heads of Gevanni, Halle and Raito to him.

"What is weird?" Gevanni asked.

"Since I send Sayu home the number of death's suddenly increased massive."

"So you're saying that Sayu is Kira?"

"No that can't be. She was with us in the room the whole time and out of the conversation I had with her she really wanted to catch Kira herself." Halle said.

"From this point on, _all_ your opinions are rejected!" Near said.

"Pardon me." Halle said shocked.

"You are in a condition you can't concentrate on the case. You're weak now."

"Freak." Halle mumbled and turned around.

"So you're saying that Sayu is it?" Raito asked.

"Definitely."

"You know what they say. The first guess is often the right one." Gevanni said.

* * *

><p>What's going to happen now? I don't really know myself so we just have to see that in the next chapter. Will the next one be the last one or is there coming another one, who knows.<p> 


	12. Justice Wins

There it is, the final chapter! Hope you like how the story ends (I do). Well nothing else to say, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Note Afterlife<strong>. Chapter 12; Justice Wins.

Sayu had woken up from her sleep. It was around 10 PM, they could hear the birds whistle. It was a sunny day almost no clouds in the sky, unlike the previous days.

"Misa, are you awake? Misa?" Sayu said to the still sleeping Misa on her bed. Sayu sighed and then poked Misa in side trying to wake her up but failed. "Guess she's not waking up, she knows her way around the house so." Sayu thought and dressed herself.

Sayu walked downstairs quietly since her mother was still asleep as well because she was free today. Sayu was in the kitchen and prepared breakfast for herself. She sat down at the table and ate the omelet with bread and a glass of milk.

Suddenly the phone rang in the living room. Sayu quickly took a gulp from her milk and picked up the phone.

"Yagami Sayu." she said through the phone.

"Hello Sayu, it's me Near." Sayu heard from the other side of the line.

"Goodmorning Near. I was just eating my breakfast."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but I just wanted to let you know that you have to watch the news today too."

"I figured as much."

"Goodmorning!" Misa said happily after she sneaked down the stairs.

"Ssst!" Sayu said with her finger for her mouth to Misa who immediately held her hands before her mouth.

"Can I leave it up to you again?" Near asked, as Misa now stood next to Sayu listening to the conversation.

"Of course, no problem." Sayu answered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Near said and hung up the telephone. Sayu also hung up the telephone, turned and walked back to her breakfast.

"Was that Near?" Misa asked.

"Of course, who else?"

"A boy."

"Ha, you think I'm going into a relationship in this position. Hanging out with you is enough." Sayu said and saw Misa's disappointed look on her face. "Sorry Misa, didn't mean it like that."

"Okay. I'm going to make some breakfast too, is that okay?" Misa asked and Sayu nodded. Misa then walked to the kitchen dresser and prepared her breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Misa was with her." Near said after he hung up the phone.<p>

"But she always is right?" Gevanni said.

"That's true. But I got a strange feeling this time."

"Near, I still don't get why we suspect Sayu again from being Kira. She hasn't shown any weird things when she was staying here." Halle said who walked up to Near.

"Shall I explain why Gevanni and me suspect her?" Near said and Halle nodded with a strong look on her face.

"When Kenji died I first thought there was a second Death Note in the game. But after some thinking I realized something that Light also had done. After Light's corpse was found on the stairs Matsuda found that inside his watch was a piece of paper from the Death Note that he always kept with him, in case if he wanted to write down someone's name."

"And what does that have to do with Sayu?"

"My theory is that Sayu has taken over tactics Raito also used in the past. In the time that the case was inactive, the period L had died and I wasn't assigned yet, Raito spent much time with his sister. He taught his sister about the law and simple tactics to hide thing from you parents for example."

"But Sayu didn't know about the Death Note back then, right?"

"Probably not, but she has the same intellect as her brother."

"She is our only suspect left, it has to be Sayu." Gevanni said.

"There are still judgments on criminals. More than previous week." Near continued.

"And the day that Kenji died there were no reports of deaths from a heart-attack besides him, but the day before that there were a few judgments from Kira." Gevanni said.

"And since Sayu is back at her place the judgments have increased. Almost every criminal who was on the news or on the radio has died, and all have been reported by Sayu." Halle said.

"There is no denying it, Sayu is Kira." Near said. "You two can continue receiving the reports of Sayu then I will do something else." Near stood up and walked into his office.

Raito who was listening to the conversation looked disappointed.

"How could this happen? How could they have figured this out to quickly? I have to get to Sayu but I'm still chained to the Death Note, I can't leave it. Maybe if I steal it?" Raito looked to the notebook that was sealed beneath glass and then looked at Halle and Gevanni who were sitting on the couch close to the telephone.

"No they will definitely notice that. I just have to trust Sayu on this, she must understand that she is in danger now. But if she doesn't I don't have any other option."

* * *

><p>"Shall we get to work again?" Misa asked Sayu after finishing her breakfast.<p>

"Yes, but we are going to do it differently compared to yesterday." Sayu said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I will stay here and watch TV and listen to the radio. I am going to report only the things I hear on the news." Sayu said and Misa nodded. "But you are just going outside with the papers of the Death Note and write down anything if you hear it."

"Oh, I get it. This is to make you look less suspicious. I could understand after yesterday you've become rather suspicious to the SPK, since you literally reported everything." Misa said while packing her purse.

"Exactly. So you go, have a nice day out. And write something down whenever you want."

"Okay. Bye!" Misa said and left, putting the pages of the Death Note in her purse at the last moment.

Misa walked down the streets and walked into a clothing shop. Inside, she was searching for some clothes like she normally does. Then she heard a conversation between two women and walked to them to listen to it.

"…don't understand why you would do such a thing." one of the women said.

"Did you also hear about that man who has robbed that bank about an hour ago?" the other woman said.

"Yes, what was his name again? He was American, I just don't remember his name."

"I believe his name was Nathan, Nathan Cunningham."

"Yes, I believe that was his name. Why would someone do such a thing can't those people…" the woman continued with talking but Misa already walked away from the two, to a part in the shop where no one could see her very well.

She looked at some clothes in the corner and took out a page from the Death Note and her pencil. She then wrote down the name of the criminal.

_Nathan Cunningham_

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed since Misa wrote down the name of the criminal.<p>

Sayu sat down on the couch with a bag of paprika chips while watching the TV. She was watching a cartoon, since it was just midday and nothing else was on. She switched over to the short news of 2 AM.

"_Just reported in. The criminal under the name of Nathan Cunningham has just been found dead somewhere in one of the alley's in Tokyo. It just has been stated that he died from a heart-attack caused by Kira. The money of the bank he had stolen was still with him and returned to the bank."_ the reporter said.

"She's really taking her time, but that doesn't matter." Sayu thought and grabbed her mobile and texted Near about the criminal that had died.

After Sayu had texted Near she continued watching her program and sometimes switched over to the news. Misa also continued going through the shops, listening to conversations between others hoping to hear something about the news. Or she just grabbed a newspaper and looked through it, or heard the news herself when she was in a shop with TV or radio.

During the day, about 20 criminals had died because of Kira, which were less than yesterday when the girls were constantly watching the news. But this didn't confuse Near, he already discovered Sayu's plan, discovered her tactic, discovered that she was Kira.

"Gevanni?" Near called over his colleague.

"What is it Near?" Gevanni asked.

"Will you call Sayu to come over here?" Near said while playing with a car on the ground.

"Of course." Gevanni said knowing Near's intentions.

"And also tell her to bring Misa along."

* * *

><p>An hour had passed. Near, Gevanni, Halle and Raito were waiting on the couch for Sayu and Misa to arrive. Eventually they heard the sound of the elevator reaching the level where the rest of the team was on.<p>

The door opened, Sayu and Misa stepped out of the elevator and Near motioned for them to get over to the couch.

"You all are probably wondering why we are having a meeting." Near said while everyone in the room seemed very tense with exception of Near and Gevanni. Everyone was quiet, waiting for Near to say something again, it was so quiet that they could hear the bird whistling through the thick walls of the building.

"After some thinking I have made a conclusion that can close this case for good." Near said.

"A conclusion, could this finally be over. Can I finally catch the person who has killed my son?" Halle thought while thinking about Kenji.

"Kira! He knows who Kira is. This can never end well, we're done for." Misa thought.

"He can't have discovered I'm Kira. It's impossible, how could he so suddenly know it was me? Hopefully my plan worked and he thinks there's a second Death Note in the game." Sayu thought.

"I want revenge, Near must die. I wish you good luck Sayu, you are supposed to be the one who survives this fight, only you." Raito thought.

While all kind of thoughts were going around in the heads of the people Near closed his eyes and prepared his next sentence.

"The one who is Kira..." Near said and built up the tension in the room. "…is in this room."

Everyone looked shocked after hearing what Near just said.

"Who…who is it?" Halle asked carefully although she knew it wasn't her.

"The one who is Kira, or should I say are Kira are those women over there." Near said and pointed to Sayu and Misa. Sayu immediately stood up while Misa held her hands before her mouth.

"No did he just? How could, how has he discovered this. I had a perfect plan, the perfect plan to eliminate Near." Sayu thought, Halle and Gevanni both stood up and held their guns out.

"But Near… we didn't do anything." Misa said in an attempt to defend herself.

"It's useless now Misa, you and Sayu have lost this fight." Gevanni said and Halle only nodded.

"You have done great Sayu, you almost were as good as your brother." Near said.

"How do you mean _almost_?"

"Although your brother also lost to us, he had battled for about 7 years. He managed to kill L and Mello. He used Takada, Teru, your father and also Misa with his plans. He almost won but thanks to my Gevanni we were able to switch the notebooks and used it against him." Near explained.

"Shut up about my brother!" Sayu shouted.

"Yes, Light didn't use me, we worked together. But I wasn't there for him when he died. He told me to keep away, he didn't want me to get hurt." Misa said. Raito listened to Sayu and Misa and a tear crawled over his cheek.

"Don't worry Sayu, Misa. It won't end here for you." Raito said and slipped away from the scene.

"Too bad I wrote the names down of the people who Teru was supposed to kill. That means if I die I also will go to Mu. There I will join your brother when my time comes." Near said. "I remember your brother's last moments well. He laughed like a maniac when his plan had failed, Matsuda shot him but he managed to escape. Eventually he died somewhere on the stairs."

"You will pay for what you've done to my son!" Halle shouted as the gun in her hands shaked.

"I am not going to surrender until my brother has reached his goal, his goal to eliminate you Near." Sayu said.

"That also counts for me!" Misa said who stood up from the couch.

"It ends here girls. You two are now under arrest for a lifetime. Arrest them." Near said. Gevanni rushed to Misa and put her arms on her back while he held them. But Halle didn't seem to move.

Raito who was standing in the hallway with his own Death Note wrote down the names of the SPK members.

_Halle Bullook_

_Stephen Loud_

_Nate Rivers_

Raito then walked out of the hallway into the room and the heads of everyone turned around to him.

"Goodbye Sayu, Misa. Hope to see both of you in a next life." Raito said and then crumbled into ash with the notebook lying on top of it.

Nate walked towards the staple of ash and looked at the, still open, Death Note and saw his name and the ones of his colleagues.

He turned around and saw Halle collapse on the ground quickly followed by Gevanni.

"Halle!" Nate shouted. "Gevanni!" Near cried and felt a pain in his chest them and fell out of his squatting position down on the ground. In his eyes he saw his life flashing for him.

He was hiding in the closet and watched his parents getting killed by a murderer, he and Watari were standing before the Wammy House, Mello inside the house. L walking to him, giving him the robot that was currently on his desk. He met Gevanni and walked around with him through the park while the seasons were changing. He was in New York where he met Halle and Anthony. Looking to the building where Mello and Takada where getting burned alive, he was confronting Light in the building and saw him laughing with Teru standing under aim of Gevanni. Shuichi who stayed with him while Moki and Matsuda left him. Hayate dying in Sayu's arms while Shuichi shot himself, Anthony getting bashed by the truck, Kenji dying in Halle's arms and at last Halle and Gevanni dropping dead in front of him.

Near closed his eyes and opened them again and saw Sayu and Misa walking towards him.

"Looks like we won after all." Sayu said.

"Looks like it." Nate managed to get out and paused for a few seconds. "But only thanks to your brother." Nate said with his last breath and then passed away.

"Only thanks to my brother?" Sayu questioned herself while Misa was looking around to the corpses around her, but was also listening to Sayu.

"Could it be that…" Misa said.

"No it couldn't be."

"You're also thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Ryuzaki was Raito?"

"That was the same thing I was thinking about too." Misa said and grabbed her purse from the ground.

"Let's just say it was him. That I saw him for a last time, and got the time to say goodbye. At least we have completed our goal. We have eliminated Near, that was his last wish." Sayu said. She walked to Misa and together they left the building taking the corpses with them.

Sayu and Misa were in the garden of the Yagami house. Sayu's mother wasn't home so they could take the corpses safely to the garden. They set the corpses on fire.

"Sayu. I think it is better to burn the Death Note."

"Actually Misa. I think you're right, is it okay with you that we lose all memory of the Death Note?"

"Yes, burn it." Misa said and grabbed the notebook out of her purse and gave it to Sayu along with the extra papers she still had in her purse. Sayu then threw the Death Note in the fire and burned it.

When the fire was gone all what's left was the ash of the corpses and the Death Note. Sayu then also threw the ash of Raito on it that she kept in an urn. Shortly after that the wind took the ash away in the air. Sayu and Misa then together walked into the house.

* * *

><p>"What a shame Raito. Too bad you didn't made it." Ryuk said who was watching everything out of the Shinigami Realm.<p>

"Reminds me of someone, a good friend of me. I wonder how it is in Mu, I hope that it's not too bad there." Ryuk then saw a shadow standing in his window.

"What brings you here, Daiki?"

"I just got a message that my Death Note has been burned. Didn't it end well?" Daiki asked.

"Not for the notebook but Raito sacrificed himself to safe his little sister."

"Okay then. His sister is a lucky girl." Daiki said and flew away.

"She sure is." Ryuk said and took a bite from the apple Raito gave him in his last visit.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Raito said and woke up in a black place and couldn't see anything.<p>

"You're home." a familiar voice said and L stepped out of the darkness. "Welcome to Mu." L said.

"L!" Raito shouted.

"I've been waiting a long time for you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you're here now. Hope you managed to complete your last goal?"

"Yes, I did. He should arrive here soon."

"Then let's wait for him at home, with the others." L said and motioned to the house that exactly resembled the Yagami house.

Raito nodded and followed L to the house.

"Even in the darkness of nothing you still light the room." L said and grinned and then opened the door. L walked in with Raito following him. When he was inside he saw Mello, Takada, Teru, Kyosuke, Rem and his father sitting in the room all smiling at him, no one was angry at him.

"Enjoy your stay Raito." L said and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Glad I finished it, I really enjoyed writing my first fanfic. My birthday is coming up, have to wait a few days, but as present I want lots of reviews! Thanks already, and special thanks to RutsuSatoshi for helping me.<p> 


End file.
